A story of Egypt
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: We've read many stories about Atemu's life as a pharaoh, the fight with Zork and how he had a happy ending. But what about if Atemu faced problems with a secret crush that is just his servant? And a wife he never loved? This is how it began... YxA SxJ
1. A life of a pharaoh

Nekogal: Hello there fellas! I'm back, and not only that, but I brought another story with me! Woo! Before we begin I need you to know the warnings. Could you please say them Yugi?

Yugi: Sure, these are the warnings: **Girl Yugi! Anzu super basher, there may be a lemon later and this happens when Atemu is a pharaoh, this is an AU, because there might not be a fight with Zork. But we're still not sure about it.**

Yami: Ok then, those are all the warnings. Again Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this new plot.

Nekogal: Enjoy first chap!

* * *

A handsome man around 19 years old, with spiky tri colored hair and golden bangs hanging on his face with crimson bright eyes was sitting on his throne. Yep, he was Atemu, pharaoh and ruler of Egypt. He sighed depressed as he saw a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes sat next to him, she was wearing a white dress with golden accessories in most of her body; she gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled "Hello my dear"

Atemu did not even look at her "Good morning Anzu"

She grinned and stroke gently his cheek with her thin fingers "My love you sound very sad since we got married, is something bothering you?"

Oh yes, in fact they were married, but by force of course; Atemu would never get married with her, he did not love her, they just met each other when Mahado suggested Atemu to get married. And Anzu just said yes not caring about his opinion, and after all, who would say no to a hot and rich pharaoh? Nobody, so that's why Atemu was upset.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her fool smile "Actually Anzu, I would like to ask you to stop pretending to be a nice wife, please"

She stood up in front of him and crossed her arms "But I am a nice wife! You're just angry because you had a bad sleep" She sighed in annoyance "I still suggest you let me sleep with you in the same room"

"And I insist we should stay like this" He stood up "I don't even know why I'm talking to you, I should be having breakfast" Not saying anything else or giving a last glare he walked out of the room leaving her alone.

She grunted and pouted "How am I supposed to enjoy his hotness and richness if he hates me!? There should be something I can do"

Atemu sighed and looked up at the ceiling "In the name of Ra what am I going to do with her?" The he stopped walking when out of nowhere Shimon appeared.

"Good Morning my pharaoh, I was worried because you never came to breakfast, Mahado is looking for you right now"

Atemu shook his head "Don't worry Shimon, is just that I don't feel alright"

"Do you want me to send your food to your room?" He said almost whispering

Atemu nodded and stroke his own hair "Please do, I'm all stressed out, maybe some more rest will do"

Shimon nodded and left the pharaoh quickly alone again, he too noticed that Atemu did not seem to be quite well since his marriage and he agreed that Anzu was not as kind as she seemed to be.

Atemu went up to his room, inside was a huge bed with red sheets and four pillows were resting at the end of it. There was a balcony covered with purple silk curtains, the walls were made of stone and so was the ceiling and the floor; there were some plants in two or three corners and in a big wooden table were some parchments and golden items.

He took a deep breathe trying his best to make the awful headache produced by Anzu's voice to fade away. He laid softly on the bed and hugged one of his soft pillows tightly, he closed his eyes and let his mind rest for a moment.

But then he heard a soft and delicate voice call him "Excuse me your majesty?"

Atemu opened his eyes and smiled, that voice, he missed it for long time, it was the angelical voice of the only person in all the world that caught his heart and made him to fall in love. He sat up and smiled warmly at the angel before him "Hi Yuugi"

A beautiful and charming girl with big and bright amethyst eyes, with tri colored hair, with a cute blush on her face holding a silver tray with food on it stood in front of him. She was a wearing an old white dress, she had a golden anklet on her left foot, a small bracelet that could barely shine and a dusty chain used as a necklace symbolizing that she was just a servant.

She blushed a little bit more and walked slowly towards him "Good morning your highness, I-I brought your food… a-as you ordered" She placed the tray on his lap carefully.

"Thank you Yuugi, you know you don't need to be shy with me" Said Atemu kindly in the softest way he could looking deeply into her amethyst eyes

She nodded "Ok, your majesty" She did her best to not blush at noticing that Atemu was analyzing her body carefully "P-Please call me back, if you ever need me again, your highness"

Atemu nodded "I will, you may leave now Yuugi. Thanks again by the way"

She smiled shyly and left the room in a hurry.

Yuugi, was at most a servant to Atemu, and unfortunately to his wife too. But her job was to clean the dungeons, if she didn't do it she was not going to eat for the rest of the day, but actually Yuugi did not mind at all, she felt like the luckiest girl in the universe at just being honored to serve at the pharaoh.

When she came back to the dungeons she smiled and sighed as her blush vanished. She kneeled on the floor, took a bucket filled with water and soaked a small clothe, and then she began to clean the dirty and dusty old floor.

After some brief moments in silence, Yuugi heard some footsteps walking towards her. She stood up quickly in case it was Shimon again, but she widened her eyes at seeing Anzu with her arms crossed and anger marked on her face. "I finally found you, lazy bitch"

Yuugi bit her lip nervous, remembering what happened last time when she complained about the way Anzu called her "Y-Yes your highness?"

"Don't even think you are so innocent at just calling me highness. I think I told you last night you were supposed to clean my room! Why do you have to be so stupid and never obey orders!? Why?!"

Yuugi looked at the floor and shook her head "I'm very sorry, I will go immediately take care of it"

"Well you better do if you don't want to be hit with the whip again!" Her voice turning even louder

The small girl said nothing, already feeling the scars of her back hurting again "I-I won't disobey you this time…"

Anzu snapped her fingers "Then what the hell are you waiting for?! Go now!"

Yuugi yelped in fear and ran out from the dungeons as fast as her legs were able to take her.

When the small servant was gone Anzu smirked in victory "At least that twerp will make me feel better"

* * *

Nekogal: That's all for today! I hope you liked the beginning because I did! Please, I beg you, review, give me your opinions, and any kind of question you have I will answer it happily. And one more thing, if someone ever made a story with almost the same plot then I apologize, it was not my intention to be a copycat. Jaa-ne!


	2. Anzu's control

Nekogal: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, they made me so happy that I just wanted to update, and only for you! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy second chap!

* * *

Yuugi cleaned the floor as fast as she could, feeling a lot of pressure because Anzu was standing behind her; watching every single movement she made. "You are going way too slow bitch!"

She soaked the small cloth in the water and cleaned even faster "I'm sorry your majesty, b-but when you ordered me to clean the whole palace twice yesterday, since then I've been feeling some pain in my arms and legs… And now I can barely move, I just need some rest"

Anzu groaned and crossed her arms, and pushed Yuugi with her foot making the small servant to fall "I don't care! If you want to rest or eat, then you better finish cleaning mine and Atemu's room!"

Yuugi nodded stuttering slightly "Y-Yes your majesty" Said as she stood up from the floor again and kept cleaning not caring that her fingers were bleeding.

The queen snorted "And one more thing twerp"

Yuugi kept quiet to hear her clearly

"If you ever dare to tell Atemu what I'm doing to you, then you will become from servant to prisoner!" Anzu smirked when she heard Yuugi yelp "Because he told me personally to not make our servants work more than usual, but you just deserve it stupid brat" She grinned evilly and left the room.

Yuugi stopped her work and looked at her bleeding fingers, she whipped the crimson drops and sobbed. She felt tears forming in her eyes and covered her face in shame "Why do I even think that he can love me back if Anzu is already torturing me?"

* * *

Atemu stood in his balcony and smiled as he breathed deeply. He sure was in love, with the most beautiful girl of his kingdom, she was sweet, kind and charming, just like a flower; but either way the pharaoh still did not understand why she was a servant, she deserved to be his queen, and they could even have a family together. But what would happen to Anzu?

His thoughts were interrupted when someone below him was calling his name

"Atemu!"

He looked down and smiled at seeing Mana in the gardens waving at him; Atemu waved back at her "I'll go down in a minute!"

--

Atemu sat on a wooden bench from the huge gardens outside his palace, that had the perfect view of Egypt; Mana after not seeing her best around a week was very happy to see him, and very curious to know something "So? So? Did you tell her yet?" She said as she jumped in circles around Atemu.

The pharaoh shook his head "No, I'm still not brave enough to"

Mana chuckled and kept jumping "Aw come on Atemu, you are the pharaoh of Egypt, and you should be brave enough to tell a simple girl if she'd like to have a date with you"

Atemu blushed and turned at his friend "It's not that simple Mana! I feel very nervous every time she enters at the same room I am, and I'd feel kind of embarrassed to ask her"

Mana stopped jumping and stood in front of Atemu smiling "Then in that case, do you want me to do it for you?" When she said 'you' she pointed to Atemu's face.

He shook his head still blushing "It wouldn't be the same, I have to ask her personally"

Mana sat next to him and chuckled. "Then just go straight and ask her! Just like this 'will you go out with me?' Just like that, is very simple"

The pharaoh crossed his arms "But what will she think? That it is some kind of joke that a pharaoh has a date with a servant? That I just want to go out to sleep with her? Or that I'm looking desperately for an heir?"

The girl shook her head "No, no Atemu. The first thing a girl thinks when she is invited to a date is 'Wow he is in love with me!'"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded "Pretty sure, so now why won't you stand up and look for Yuugi?"

Atemu smiled feeling confident "You are right Mana, I will go and ask her in this exact moment! Thanks so much for your help" Then he smiled in gratitude and ran inside the palace.

Mana saw as he ran and waved at him "You're welcome! And good luck Atemu!"

Atemu searched for her desperately, as fast as he could before he felt nervous again. He looked in his room, in the kitchen, in the dungeons, in the great hall, and in every balcony, and there was only one place left to look.

He walked some stairs up and peeked into Anzu's room, he widened his eyes at seeing Yuugi cleaning the floor with tears in her eyes, she was crying silently because he did not hear any sob or sniff.

Atemu walked inside, and took a silent deep breathe, and when he felt brave again he spoke to the girl before him "May I come in?"

Yuugi yelped and jumped of surprise, but at seeing who was the one that was calling her, she stood up almost petrified and hid her bleeding hand behind her back and whipped her small tears away "Y-Your majesty… I was, j-just cleaning the queen's room. I swear I was doing nothing wrong…"

Atemu chuckled at seeing a blush forming in Yuugi's face, he softened his eyes to show he was not angry "Is ok, I know you were cleaning her room. Don't worry"

"Oh… s-so what are you doing here your highness?"

Atemu walked closer towards Yuugi "I was looking for you"

She gulped and felt her heartbeat increase drastically, why was he looking for her? She was nothing but a servant. "For what?"

The pharaoh smiled at her and looked deeply into her amethyst eyes "I wanted to ask you something"

Yuugi was now hypnotized at the bright of Atemu's crimson eyes; she was caught so deeply into it that she forgot to hide her wounded hand "Y-Yes?"

Atemu was about to speak again, but then he widened his eyes scared at seeing Yuugi's hand bleeding "Yuugi you're bleeding" He held her hand gently trying to not hurt her more "How did you get hurt?"

Yuugi blinked and realized what happened, she let go of Atemu's hand and hid again the wound behind her back. She could not say the truth, not after what Anzu told her, so unfortunately she had to lie "Is nothing, really your majesty. I-I just… I just cut my hand accidentally"

"Then at least let me help you"

Atemu sat on the floor and Yuugi did too; he picked the wet clothe and was about to clean her hand but Yuugi's other hand stopped him "Please your majesty, you are the pharaoh and you should not do this for a common servant like me"

The pharaoh shook his head "You are more than a servant to me Yuugi, you are like a friend, maybe even more than that" Yuugi blushed at his words and saw how he passed the cloth gently on her skin eliciting a small groan.

"You ok?"

Yuugi nodded slightly.

When her soft hand was totally clean, Atemu wrapped the cloth around the wound in case it would bleed again. Yuugi looked up at him and spoke again "But your highness, I need to finish cleaning the queen's room, yours too your majesty. Those were the queen's orders and-"

She was interrupted by Atemu "Then, I order you to rest, and if you are hungry you can eat as much as you want and need"

Yuugi smiled in relief at hearing this, she was so tired and starving "Thank you so much your majesty!"

"You are very welcome" He stood up and helped Yuugi to do so "But now I'd really like to ask you if you would-"

But he was interrupted when Mahado came inside the room "My Pharaoh!"

Atemu turned around a little annoyed that he was interrupted "What's wrong Mahado?"

"I need you come now with me, Anzu is doing something she should not" He said in a very worried tone "Please come, is urgent"

Atemu nodded "Ok, but please let me ask Yuugi something"

"Is not necessary your majesty" She said in a sad tone

The pharaoh surprised and disappointed at what he heard looked at Yugi in confusion "What?"

"You may ask me later, you will be busy, and you just gave me some orders I need to follow" She smiled kindly at him "You know you can call me whenever you want"

Atemu sighed smiling understanding what she meant "Thank you, I will see you soon" Then he followed Mahado to what it seemed to be their destination the throne room.

* * *

Anzu sat in Atemu's throne and looked with hate at a poor villager that asked for help "I really don't care about you don't have food. You should have thought about it before you were doomed to poorness. Take him to the dungeons!"

Two guards held from his arms an old man that seemed to be sick and starving, wearing ragged clothes. But then…

"Stop!" Screamed Atemu

The guards stopped their actions and waited for Atemu to order something.

"Don't take him to the dungeons, I want that you give this man some food to him and now"

The old man smiled in gratitude "Thank you so much mighty pharaoh, you are a very wonderful ruler to Egypt" He was taken away from the room, and when the guards were out Atemu stood next to Anzu sitting on the throne "What were you thinking?!"

Anzu stood up quickly and looked ashamed at Atemu "Atemu please calm down, it is not what it seems, that man… well, that man, he, he said he was going to kill you if he did not have food. And I tried to protect you"

Atemu turned angrier at her and his voice turned louder "Nonsense, that poor villager was asking for some help and you just want to let him die of hunger?! Remember that I am the pharaoh, you do not give orders because you do not have my permission to do it. So do not repeat this again!"

Anzu bit her lip nervous "But Atemu-kun, don't get angry at me , it was just a little mistake"

"Little?! That was not a little mistake Anzu! You could have taken that man's life! I do not even know why I decided to get married, I don't even love you! Now get out of my sight!"

Anzu looked down at the floor and sighed depressed "No matter what you say to me Atemu, nothing will make me change my mind of loving you" She closed her eyes and left the room _'Also that I won't let a hot husband, a lot of money and the chance of ruling Egypt slip out of my hands" _She thought

* * *

Yugi: Oh no, Anzu tries to take over Egypt!

Nekogal: Yep.

Yugi: What will happen now to Anzu and to me?

Nekogal: You'll have to wait Yugi. So I hope you liked it people, please review, give your opinions and any question you have I will answer it as soon as I can. Jaa-ne!


	3. Will you go out with me?

Nekogal: Hey there again, I wanted to update because I felt so bad fort updating in other stories, but please don't kill me for what I'm going to say, -clears throat- I have a writers block in these stories: 'Saving Myself' and 'Looking for my True Love' -runs and hides behind bed- please I beg you don't kill me!

Yugi: What?! But I wanted to see the update of 'Looking for my True Love'!! Like hell I'm going to kill you!

Yami: -holds Yugi- please Aibou show some self control -sighs- Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy…

* * *

Atemu sat on his throne and sighed of tiredness, Anzu was making him crazy, she always did stupid things or just made him to want blow his brain out. He just wished so deeply to get a divorce, and soon.

The pharaoh relaxed his body at seeing Seth coming inside (A/N: Woo! Seth!)

Atemu smiled at his cousin "Hey there Seth"

Seth smiled at him back and walked towards him "Glad to see you still have not killed yourself because of Anzu"

Atemu ran his hand around his hair and sighed "I'm actually thinking of it" Seth chuckled "It's just that she is driving me crazy"

Seth crossed his arms "Who, Anzu or Yuugi?"

Atemu blushed embarrassed and looked at his cousin "Seth shut up they might hear us!"

Laughing at the shame of his cousin Seth patted his shoulder gently "Aw come on buddy, you still have the crush on her?"

Feeling ashamed of his answer Atemu nodded innocently "Um, yeah"

He crossed his arms "And I bet you still want that so wished date with her, am I right?"

Atemu nodded again "But I still can't ask her out"

"Hey stand up" Atemu stood up "I will help you, just because you are my dear cousin, and because you are the pharaoh and I got no option" He cleared his throat "I saw her in her room eating, she might be asleep by now but you don't lose anything at visiting her. I won't let you get interrupt, if you have some work I will move it for later, so you got all day to ask her. Ok?"

Atemu smiled "Wow thank you, I owe you one"

"Actually you owe me twelve, but it's ok. Anything for you and you know it. Now go and get a date"

Atemu nodded "Thanks Seth" Then he ran out of the room.

Yuugi was in her room, it was not the best, but all servants had one. It was small, it had a an old bed with ragged sheets and a small pillow, there was only a wooden nightstand where Yuugi kept her clothes, and nothing else filled the inside of the room but a table and a chair next to a window.

The tired girl was lying in her bed, with a big smile on her face, after eating to fulfill her starve and was about to sleep to make her tiredness to vanish.

Yuugi snuggled into her bed and sighed of relief, the thoughts of Atemu and her together popping into her mind making her to catch some sleep. She imagined how her crush came inside the room and carried her up for a romantic night.

* * *

Atemu breathed deeply standing outside Yuugi's room, he had to do it, this was his chance, maybe the only one in long time, he just had to do it!

Brave, and filled with confidence, he knocked the door softly but no one answered, he guessed she was asleep, but that did not stop him of stepping inside. When he came inside he smiled warmly at seeing his angel sleeping peacefully, the form of her body looking beautiful even when her room was in bad state.

Yuugi woke up silently, she opened her eyes slightly and saw the form of Atemu standing in front of her, it seemed that he did not notice she was awake. The girl smiled feeling that her dream was somehow granted, all she had left to do was stay 'asleep' and see what Atemu what was going to do.

The pharaoh walked towards her silently still smiling trying to not wake her up, he sat very softly next to her and analyzed her body slowly and carefully, almost wanting to memorize it perfectly.

He ran his hand down from her shoulders to her hips; even when he touched her cloths, she felt so soft and warm.

Yuugi kept her eyes shot no matter that she wanted to sit up and kiss the pharaoh, oh no, she couldn't do that, she could be sent to leave Egypt or to be a prisoner; but what really mattered was to know, why was Atemu doing that to her if he was supposed to love Anzu? Who cares! The important thing was that Atemu was touching her!

Atemu stroke her stomach gently and moved his hand up slowly, up, and up…

Yuugi knew what was going to happen, should she stop him or let lust take over her? Unfortunately she had to take the choice she did not want "Atemu…?"

The pharaoh removed his hand in a flash of light and stood up from the bed panicked.

Yuugi opened her eyes fully and stared at him innocently "What are you doing here your majesty…?"

Atemu smiled at realizing that Yuugi called him by his name and not as the pharaoh "Sorry if I woke you up"

Yuugi sat up and rubbed her eyes "No, is ok. You have all the right of coming here at any time you need. How may I help you your highness?"

Atemu gulped and blushed at what he was going to say "W-Well, I wanted to ask you something before and I did not have the chance…"

Yuugi nodded "Oh yes, that's right. What did you want to ask me your majesty?"

Atemu took a very deep breathe and looked at Yuugi in the kindest of ways "Listen Yuugi, will you go out with me?"

The girl blushed and gasped _'Wow he loves me!' _She thought to herself and did her best to not faint. She smiled and nodded several times "Of course your highness, I'd love to"

Atemu held Yuugi's hand and kissed it making her to blush even more "And please call me for now on Atemu"

Yuugi nodded still not believing what was happening "Ok"

He helped her to stand up "Now I will take you to get a pretty dress, and make you look even more beautiful"

The girl gasped "Are you serious? I've never wear decent clothing before!"

Atemu smiled at her reaction "Now you will, follow me Yuugi, I promise that tonight will be the best of your life" Then he led Yuugi out of the room, already thinking how he was going to spend the night with her.

Nekogal: There you go! Did you like it? Good! Please review, give your opinions and- ahhh! -runs away from Yugi-

Yugi: You better update 'Looking for my True Love' and now!! -follows her-

Yami: ugh, shoot... Well, as she was saying, give your opinions and any question don't be scared to ask. Until next update -runs after Yugi-


	4. Best night of my life

Nekogal: Hello there people, I bet this is the chapter you were all waiting for am I right? well, then I'll make this faster I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot, enjoy!

* * *

The sun was finally down, and the moon took it's place, that meant that Atemu and Yuugi's date was about to begin.

Atemu waited outside Shimon's room, because he offered to help Yuugi get ready, and he did it happily hoping that something special could begin between them.

Finally after some waiting Shimon came outside and smiled at Atemu.

"Is she ready?"

The elder smiled at him warmly "She is more than ready"

And then Yuugi came outside with a cute blush and a smile on her face. She was wearing a sleeveless long beige dress, two golden anklets, three bracelets in each arm, a pair of golden long earrings with small emeralds, a small yellow ribbon matching in her hair, two rings, and she still had the chain around her neck.

Atemu amazed by her beauty smiled at her and had to look at her twice to understand that he was not dreaming.

Shimon trying to be quite left both alone.

Atemu took her hand and kissed it gently "You look beautiful"

Yuugi looked away from Atemu still blushing "Thanks"

"Now, shall I escort you to our destination?"

The girl chuckled and nodded "Yes please"

* * *

Seth knowing that Atemu was in his date, was trying to not let Anzu find him with Yuugi. Both him and Anzu were in her room, her not knowing or having any idea of what was going on.

"I want to take a walk with my Atemu-kun. Let me out of my room!"

Seth a little nervous gulped "Sorry your majesty, but he is already sleeping. You might not want to bother him, he was very tired. I suggest you do the same"

Anzu looked at him still suspecting "Very well, in that case I will go to sleep now. You may go now Seth"

Seth nodded, and when he left the room he sighed of relief.

* * *

Atemu and Yuugi were possibly at the most romantic place of the whole palace. They were at the gardens surrounded by flowers of different colors, there was a fountain with the form of the God Ra, a small lake was also near by and they had the perfect view for the full moon and the stars.

Atemu was sitting on a wooden bench watching how Yuugi was looking at the fish of the lake.

The girl at difference to other situations seemed happier and less nervous, she looked like nothing was worrying her, it was like somehow the pressure that she felt vanished all of a sudden.

Yuugi ran her fingers in the water and sighed contently; she felt the gaze of Atemu and looked up at him giving him a kind smile. She stood up and sat next to him "This place is so beautiful"

"Not as much you are"

She blushed and looked at him shyly "T-Thanks Atemu"

Atemu moved his hand closer to her' "You know Yuugi, I'd really like to be with you. I've known you for long time and I have no doubt that you are special"

Yuugi bit her lower lip knowing what he meant "I, think you are special too Atemu…"

Atemu chuckled and touched her nose with his "Thanks, but actually, with special I mean… more than a friend…"

The girl was happy as she never was to imagine, that Atemu was actually in love with her, but still… "But I don't understand, why are you telling me this? I thought you were married to Anzu, and that you loved her"

Atemu smiled at Yuugi's innocence, and held her soft hand kindly "Yuugi, I was forced to marry her, I don't love her, I do not even consider her as a friend. She's like a stranger that lives in the palace with me"

Yuugi blushed and gasped "Then that means…" Atemu nodded and interrupted her in the middle of the sentence giving her a kiss.

She did not think it twice, this moment was real and was happening in that exact moment, it was not another fantasy, this was in fact real… And now she did not even care that the kiss could take her life away

Yuugi returned the kiss and held Atemu's neck with both hands like being tied up with a rope. She felt two strong arms hold her waist and how her lips were licked gently.

She immediately let him in and fought for dominance, but did not mind at all that she lost the fight; she just let the kiss take control of her senses.

It was incredible how only a kiss turned her on so quickly, she held Atemu tighter not wanting to let him go. She wrapped her right leg around Atemu's waist making the pharaoh groan in want.

When oxygen was needed they separated and panted trying to catch their breaths again.

"I love you…" Said Atemu between his panting.

Yuugi smiled at him "I love you too. I always did"

Atemu gave her a kiss on the cheek; and from a bush near by he took a rose and gave it to her "Then I suggest we meet every night"

Yuugi smiled at the rose, then she turned up at Atemu with a small frown "But I'm just a servant. We cannot be together"

Atemu stroke her vulnerable shoulder gently "I don't care, even if this is a forbidden love, nothing will stop me of seeing you again"

"But… the queen…"

"Let me be the one that worries about her; and by now enjoy this night with me, please" He said as he held her hand tighter and looked deeply into her amethyst eyes.

She could not say Atemu about what the queen was doing to her, or she would be a prisoner… maybe it would be for the best to not let Atemu worry about how she was always punished by Anzu. Yuugi smiled at him and nodded "Ok, I'll do my best to not worry"

* * *

The rest of the night both spent it talking, walking together hand by hand in the gardens, and the kissing was not forgotten of course.

But it was getting late, and they had to go to sleep soon.

Yuugi and Atemu were in Atemu's room, saying good night to each other.

The girl sighed depressed "Then I guess tomorrow I will be just your servant"

Atemu shook his head "For me you will always be Yuugi, to others you might be my servant, but not for me"

Yuugi stroke Atemu's chest gently "I guess you are right"

Atemu at the touch closed his eyes and held back a moan inside his throat; if Yuugi kept going he could not control himself anymore.

The girl noticed Atemu's growing arousal and stopped her movements "I'm so sorry Atemu! I-I did not want to…"

Atemu's eyes turned darker and he held Yuugi's wrist softly "Your fingers, they feel like silk against my skin… I like that…"

Yuugi eeped when her waist was held tightly, and when she was pulled closer to Atemu's body.

Atemu locked his eyes filled with lust to Yuugi's "Please Yuugi, let me make love to you"

The girl kept silent, she wished for so long time to hear that, but now that she had the chance, what could she do now?

Yuugi softened her eyes and nodded slowly at him, with her eyes filled with want and lust "Please do"

Atemu smiled and lifted her chin softly to give her a kiss. The kiss did not last long, because in fact both were already exited.

She was carried bridal style in Atemu's arms and then left down gently in the bed.

Atemu stood in top of her and kissed her collar bone softly nipping the sensitive skin delicately.

Yuugi purred and moaned when she felt small bites against her skin, and she smiled inwardly knowing that it would leave her a mark. She moved her head away to give more chance Atemu to suck from the mark

The girl moaned and feeling somehow confident she traveled her hands to Atemu's side and caressed it with strength, feeling how his beloved shivered underneath her fingers.

She moved her fingers up and down from Atemu's clothing in a rhythm that could not be forgotten, or even want to be stopped. The pharaoh stopped his assault on the collar bone and licked her earlobe "I see you are not that innocent"

Yuugi chuckled "You've seen nothing"

Atemu then groaned and rolled his eyes back when he felt Yuugi's hand slid under his clothing, and then in just a second Atemu found himself naked.

--Please stand by, missing scene--

Atemu and Yuugi were panting desperately, both of their bodies covered in the sheets, they looked at each other smling happily that it was their best night of all. Yuugi snuggled to Atemu's body and used his chest as a warm and soft pillow "This was the best night of my life..."

Atemu sighed of happiness and stroke her shoulder softly "Mine too"

She yawned and closed her eyes slightly "I love you Atemu..."

"I love you too Yuugi" He relaxed his body and closed his eyes "We should have some sleep"

Yugi nodded slightly "Ok, good night..." And with one last blink she fell asleep, followed by Atemu.

* * *

Yuugi opened her eyes and blinked to realize where she was, she looked through the balcony of the room, the sun was coming up, and she had to return to her room if she did not want to get caught.

She sat up still with the sheets around her body, she turned at Atemu and smiled at seeing him still sleeping calmly.

Doing her best to not wake him up she got dressed quickly and gave him a soft kiss in the cheek "I love you" She whispered and then left the room.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go, that was the chap 4, sorry if you expected a lemon, but I thought the chap would be too long... anyway please review, give your opinions and any question don't be scared to ask. Until next update!


	5. Knowing the Truth

Nekogal: I'm so sorry, I will make this update to make you not hate me for not updating in other stories. Well anyway I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuugi was in her room and got dressed with her ordinary clothing, and kept the ones Atemu gave her in case she needed them. She walked out of her room towards the kitchen, knowing that Anzu likes to wake up with breakfast already in bed.

She came inside and sighed at seeing Shimon with a smile and his arms crossed "Hello my dear, you seem to be woke up a little bit late. Is everything all right?"

Yuugi nodded a little nervous "Yes sir, I just… did not have a good sleep"

Shimon patted her shoulder softly "Don't worry my girl, I'm sure Anzu will wake up late today"

"How do you know?"

He smiled warmly "Those are things I know, like, somehow I know the sun will come tomorrow again, I know our pharaoh wants something with you" Yuugi blushed "And I know Anzu will wake up late"

She nodded "Thanks"

"But still I took some time to make the breakfast in your place" He gave her a tray with food on it that was near by "Try to be quiet because she gets angry"

Yuugi nodded "Ok, and thank you so much" She was about to leave but Shimon called her

"Yuugi?"

She turned around at him "Yes sir?"

"How did it go last night?"

The shy girl blushed and did her best to make it fade away "It went… pretty well" She chuckled nervously "I gotta go. I'll see you later!" Then she ran out towards Anzu's room.

* * *

Atemu opened his eyes and searched with his arms for Yuugi's celestial body, but he widened his eyes when he noticed she was gone. He sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to see if she was somewhere in the room, but he frowned at seeing nothing.

The pharaoh looked by the balcony and sighed understanding why Yuugi was not there, the sun was already up and she had to get breakfast for Anzu or else she would get very angry.

But still he smiled knowing that he would meet her soon, but first of all he had to thank Seth and Mana for encouraging him.

He sat up smiling in mind that his angel was going to be with him that same night again, hoping to tell her something important that he found out last night.

* * *

Yuugi gulped as she peeked inside Anzu's room and bit her lower lip scared at seeing that the queen was almost waking up. She took a deep breathe and walked inside doing her best to not make any single noise.

She walked closer and closer towards her bed; she stared at her face, even when Anzu was sleeping she looked like a cruel person. The girl still very nervous placed the tray on a nightstand that was next to her.

And when Yuugi was about to leave…

"Bitch!"

Yuugi shot her eyes and even that she was very scared, she turned around at Anzu "Y-Yes your majesty…?"

Anzu sat up and crossed her arms, with her hair slightly ruffled wearing a white silk dress "Do you think I'm some kind of retard like you?"

Yuugi looked down at the floor and shook her head "Never your majesty…"

"Then why the hell you didn't finish cleaning my room and Atemu's last night?! I ordered you to do it and you have no will against my orders!"

Yuugi already frightened held her hands together and looked up at Anzu with her voice low trying to not sound like she was defying her "B-Because… the pharaoh, o-ordered to me to have some rest and e-eat… your majesty"

Anzu groaned knowing that Yuugi could not dare to lie "So you are saying that my Atemu-kun ordered you to sleep and eat all you wanted to? I still do not believe you slut but I will ask him personally today"

Yuugi just nodded.

"Now get the hell out of here. Scram!"

The girl yelped and ran out of the room.

* * *

Atemu was in his balcony with Mana next to him, both smiling after what the pharaoh told to his best friend.

Mana chuckled and turned at him "I told you it would work out, you just need to be more confident once in a while"

Atemu nodded at her "I guess so"

"So?"

Atemu turned at her and raised his eyebrows "So?"

She chuckled "What will happen between you two now? I mean, you are the pharaoh and she is a servant, you can't be together, what are you going to do about it?"

He turned at the sky before him and closed his eyes still smiling "We are going to meet each night, because at day we might get caught. And maybe when she feels ready I might propose to her"

Mana gasped of happiness "You mean it?"

Atemu nodded "Of course, I love her so deeply"

His best friend smiled, but then frowned at remembering a small problem "And Anzu?"

Atemu at hearing her name returned to reality and turned at Mana "What about her?"

"What will you do with her? Will you just dump her? Or maybe when you two get married she will become a prisoner or something"

Atemu chuckled "You want her to be a prisoner don't you?"

Mana blushed and nodded "Maybe"

The pharaoh returned his gaze to the sky and shrugged "I still don't know, maybe time will give me an idea"

"Well then I hope it does"

Atemu nodded "Me too"

Mana climbed in the balcony and turned at her friend "Well, I have to go. Mahado will give me another lesson of magic. See you later and good luck Atemu" Then she jumped from the balcony to another window that was near until she was gone.

Atemu smiled weakly "Bye" Then he sighed depressed "But I'm still worried about Yuugi though…"

And then from out of nowhere Yuugi came inside his room panting and scared, she sat on the floor and curled into a ball shaking of fear. The pharaoh at seeing Yuugi scared walked next to her wondering what had happened.

He kneeled next to her "Yuugi are you ok?"

The girl looked up with tears in her amethyst eyes, not realizing or caring in what room she just came in "Atemu…?" She whispered

Atemu nodded "Yes, it's me Yuugi, why are you crying?"

Yuugi sobbed and whipped her tears away. She stood up. "For nothing … it is not r-really important…"

Atemu held her waist gently still worried about her "Are you sure?"

She nodded "Yes" She whipped her last tears "I'm fine"

The pharaoh sighed trying to believe her words "Yuugi, I wanted to talk to you about something"

Yuugi stopped her crying and looked up at Atemu worried that he could find out what Anzu was doing to her "About what?"

He softened his eyes "About, last night…"

She blushed and looked down "Did something bad happen last night?"

Atemu shook his head "Of course not Yuugi, it was the best night of my life. But last night I noticed something"

Yuugi gulped "What did you notice?"

Atemu stayed quiet and moved his right hand to Yuugi's back and touched it softly; at the feeling of his skin against her, Yuugi arched her back.

"I noticed, that you had scars, and they did seem to be deep… who did that to you?"

The girl widened her eyes and flinched "I, I can't tell you…"

Atemu looked at her surprised "Why? You do not trust me?"

Yuugi shook her head quickly "No, is not that, you are the person I trust more in the entire world"

"Then why you can't tell me?"

The girl still nervous hugged herself "B-Because if I do… I will become a prisoner, I may even die…"

Atemu widened his eyes at hearing such horrible things "Then with more reason you have to tell me! I'm the pharaoh and I will make sure no one ever hurts you Yuugi, I promise…"

Yuugi still unsure on what to do looked at the floor in search of answers "Then… if that is the case… I-I will tell you" She bit her lip still scared and whispered in case someone else heard them "The queen did this to me…"

The pharaoh shocked of what he just heard stayed in silence; he did not doubt that Anzu was cruel, but to hurt Yuugi was way too much "But, why did she do it?"

Yuugi sighed "Because I protested of her calling me 'bitch'. I should have known that she has all the right to call me like that"

Atemu held Yuugi again from her waist "Don't say that Yuugi, she **is** the bitch, you are a beautiful, innocent and wonderful angel"

The girl blushed "Thank you, but I still got no option to obey her if I want to eat"

The pharaoh at hearing this turned even angrier "I'm going to take care of it!"

"Please don't!"

"Why not?" Asked Atemu not understanding why Yuugi let herself to be tortured.

"Because, if you tell her she will know that I told you about it. And she said to me before that if I ever did I was going to be a prisoner" Said Yuugi still with fear

Atemu groaned knowing that she was right "Then, if she ever makes something to you tell me, and I will take care of it. Ok?"

Yuugi nodded "Ok Atemu… but I better leave, if anyone finds us together I might get punished"

Atemu softened his eyes "Ok, but just let me give you a small kiss please" Yuugi blushed and nodded at him moaning silently when their lips touched.

But then…

"Ejem"

Both separated quickly and turned at the direction from where the voice came from, to find Seth with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face "It seems that I came in a bad time"

* * *

Nekogal: Oops, small cliffhanger. Well at least I updated right? Yeah, that is what matters. Well anyway please review, give your opinions and any kind of question, even if it is random I will answer it. Jaa-ne!


	6. A Vision of the Future

Nekogal: Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes on last chap. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy the chap!

* * *

Yuugi widened her eyes in horror, someone knew of their relation! What could she do now? Give an explanation? Say it was just a small kiss between pharaoh and servant? Or just run away?

There was only one thing to do, if she did not want to lie. The scared girl stared at Seth's deep blue eyes, the bright diamonds shining of victory for some reason; and this made Yuugi very nervous.

In a desperate moment she ran away form Yami's side, her eyes locked in the exit of the room. But then, a strong arm held hers not letting her to move. She yelped and looked up at Seth scared "Please let me go!" She cried out.

Atemu was not very alarmed though, he knew that Seth would never get angry for such thing, he actually seemed to be happy because of the spark inside his eyes; it even seemed to be that Seth wanted to give Yuugi a hug for making the pharaoh fall in love with a nice girl.

Yuugi kept struggling but she could not run away anymore; she just gave up and looked down at the floor feeling defeated "I'm- I'm sorry, I h-had no bad intentions. Please don't make me a prisoner!"

Seth chuckled "It seems you've been tortured way too much by the queen, am I right?"

Yuugi looked up at Seth in surprise "What?"

Seth let go of her and grinned "You do not need to fear me like you do with Anzu, I'm not angry, I already knew this was going to happen between you two soon or later"

The girl still a little confused stepped back slightly and lowered her voice "So, t-that means, you aren't angry?" Seth nodded "And, you won't tell anything to the queen right? Because if you do…" She bit her lower lip in fear "I m-might get hurt badly"

Atemu softened his eyes, not even realizing that Yuugi suffered so much because of Anzu, so much that she got traumatized and is very probable she no longer trusts in anyone. The pharaoh sighed, feeling bad for Yuugi and held her waist from behind her, giving a small kiss on her cheek "Is ok, you can trust in my cousin"

Yuugi blinked and looked at Seth like if it was the first time she did "Your cousin?"

Seth crossed his arms and smiled "Yes, that's me. I'm glad you are finally together"

Yuugi blushed and turned at Atemu smiling.

The pharaoh gave her another kiss, and then he turned at Seth "Cousin I need another favor from you"

"What is it this time? You want to take her to bed?"

Yuugi blushed even more and looked down at the floor as she whispered "H-He already did…"

Seth smirked "And you are supposed to be younger than me"

Atemu cleared his throat slightly embarrassed "Well anyway, Yuugi told me that Anzu was punishing her cruelly and she is getting hurt. And if I do something about it Anzu will know that Yuugi told me, and well, she will become a prisoner so I can't do a lot"

Seth crossed his arms, not believing that a pure young girl could survive punishments every day, he was very surprised. "Well, I really don't know what to do, because she is the queen, and she has the power to order and to punish servants. We can try that every time she calls for a servant someone else goes instead of Yuugi. If it does not work you can ask me for something else later"

Atemu nodded "Ok Seth, thanks"

Yuugi let go of Atemu's embrace "Thank you, I have to go back to the dungeons. I hope to see you later" She was about to leave the room but Seth stopped her and whispered to her "Is he good in bed?"

The girl was about to answer but Atemu interrupted "You don't have to answer that Yuugi"

Yuugi chuckled and blushed "Ok, I have to go now" Then she left the room.

When she was out of sight Seth turned back at Atemu "No offense, but I think she is way too pretty for you Atemu"

"Shut up Seth"

Anzu sat on Atemu's throne, with a pout marked on her face and annoyance increasing "Shimon!"

Shimon came inside in that same second "Yes your majesty?"

"Bring one of my servants with a fan (A/N: Not an electric fan, those weird leaves big leaves that used in those times) is getting hot in here and I don't want to sweat"

Shimon nodded "Yes your majesty" Then he left the room.

The elder ran as fast as he could expecting to find Yuugi somewhere, but instead of her he found Seth "Seth, have you seen Yuugi somewhere? The queen needs her"

Seth crossed his arms "I did, but about the queen and Yuugi, I need to tell you something…"

Yuugi was back in the dungeons cleaning the dusty walls, as one of the prisoners was staring at her in a way that would creep out anyone. She tried to ignore him, it was a teen around seventeen or eighteen years old, with blond hair, honey eyes, wearing ragged clothes. "Hey! Come over here!"

The girl turned at him doing her best to not show fear "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to talk to prisoners"

The blond boy held the metal bars with strength "I just need to tell you something please, before anyone sees us"

Yuugi shook her head "I'm sorry but I can't…"

The boy softened his eyes and his voice sounded desperate "Please, I need your help, I just-"

But he was interrupted when Isis came from another room, she stared at the prisoner calmly, not even racing her voice "I told you to please not talk to anyone young one"

The boy sounded more desperate than before "But please I'm starving!"

"You will receive your food exactly at dawn, you'll have to wait until that"

When the sentence was finished the boy just sighed and walked to a corner and sat down to have some sleep.

Yuugi feeling a little bad for him looked at Isis "Who was he?"

Isis turned at the girl and smiled "His name is Jonouchi, he lived in Egypt by his own, this means he did not have a family, so to eat he always steal from some stores, but even though that is not reason to be here, he had gone way too far when he tried to take over someone's house to live in it. We caught him in time, so that's why he is here"

Yuugi sighed sadly at seeing Jonouchi already asleep "Poor Jonouchi, it was not his fault life was so bad with him"

"That is something the pharaoh knows, so he asked me personally to take care of him so he could have a place to stay in. Even though we will give him food like to any other prisoner"

Yuugi nodded "I see"

"I will leave now" She walked up stairs to leave the dungeons, looking at the servant for one last time, but when she did, Isis got a vision.

_Vision:_

_Yuugi walked inside a room slowly and silently, wearing a white decent dress and the chains on her neck were not there anymore. It seemed to be late because she was yawning, and she rubbed her eyes._

_The girl walked next to a cradle and picked up a crying baby covered in sh__eets, she tickled the little nose and chuckled at the sound of the baby laughing "Is ok now, go back to sleep. Your dad is a little busy by now, with his pharaoh stuff to do. Just don't worry, he will come see you at the morning" She gave the baby a kiss on the forehead "After all Egypt will know you tomorrow"_

_Ends vision_

Isis looked at Yuugi happily, knowing exactly what her vision meant "Yuugi?"

Yuugi looked up at her "Yes?"

"Please come with me, I need to talk to you about your future"

Yuugi raised her eyebrows "Future?"

Isis nodded "Yes, I have the feeling that something good will happen to you, our pharaoh, and to Egypt"

The servant stood up, at just hearing that something good will happen to her was enough to stop her job. "Ok"

Then both left the room.

* * *

Nekogal: Woohoo! I bet you are way too happy for what just happened, yes, you now know that something good will happen -chuckles- Please review! Give your opinions, any question I will answer it as soon as possible and please take care of your pets. Jaa-ne!


	7. I will have a baby

Nekogal: Here is my update! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuugi and Isis came out from the dungeons as their small talk ended. But even though it was just a talk of five minutes or less, Yuugi was amazed of what she just heard, it changed her life in many ways.

The small servant turned at Isis and looked at her with respect "So, are you saying… that I will be pregnant, and I will have Atemu's b-baby…?"

Isis nodded with a smile on her face "Yes, in fact you will. And to all Egypt it will be a miracle, and especially to Atemu"

Yuugi looked down at the floor "And… w-will it be a boy or a girl?"

Isis shook her head "I have no knowledge of the gender, but what I know without needing to have a vision, is that our pharaoh will be very happy with you" She smiled at Yuugi one last time and went another way.

The girl stayed quite thinking of what she heard. She was having a baby, Atemu's baby! For Ra, Atemu was going to be so happy, and so she was in that same moment. And the best of all was, that because she was carrying the pharaoh's child, that meant that she would be the queen! And Anzu will be gone!

She sighed of happiness, nothing could ruin this moment, and she was going to tell Atemu about the surprise tonight. Yuugi chuckled and ran back to the dungeons happy as she never was before.

* * *

Anzu sat on the throne with a face of anger as she saw how another servant was fanning her; she was pleased because the weather of that day was hot, but for some reason she was expecting Yuugi to come. Anzu for a strange reason liked to bother Yuugi, maybe because she was a servant, or maybe because she was innocent; the reason was not important, but Anzu liked to bother the poor girl.

The queen stood up from her throne and made a signal with her hand to the servant to stop "Shimon!"

In that same minute Shimon came inside the room "Yes your majesty?"

She raised her voice "Where is Yuugi?"

Shimon widened his eyes slightly, he was told by Seth clearly to no send Yuugi every time Anzu needed something. He remained in silence.

Anzu noticing the nervousness of Shimon crossed her arms "And? Where is she?"

"W-Well, your majesty, you see she is very busy by now. But still if you ever need anything you can call any other servant you like"

The queen groaned, Shimon had a very good point there that could not be discussed. She walked down next to Shimon and looked at him "I'm going to spend some time with Atemu-kun, please try to not disturb me"

"Of course I won't my queen"

After she heard this she for some reason grinned and left the room.

* * *

Atemu was at his balcony with Mahado next to him as both watched peaceful Egypt; Mahado turned at Atemu, talking to him with a calmed voice "Had you got any idea of what to do with her?"

Atemu shook his head "Not really, I just need more time Mahado, I know nobody likes her, but… I just have to find a reason to get rid of her"

"Well my pharaoh you better hurry up, because I knew about Seth's plan, and I'm sure it won't work forever"

Atemu sighed still not been able to get Yuugi out of his head "I know, and the one I fear the most is Yuugi…"

Mahado patted Atemu's shoulder softly "I don't blame you, she is a very kind girl"

The pharaoh chuckled "Indeed she is" Then their conversation was interrupted when Anzu came in the room "Hello Atemu-kun!"

Mahado sighed inwardly "I will leave you two alone…" Then he left the room

Anzu at seeing that the intruder was gone, walked next to Atemu and held him from his shoulders and stroke his cheek kindly; Atemu doing his best to not slap her away "What do you need Anzu?"

She chuckled "I just, wanted to spend some time with you, you know, privately…"

Atemu gulped and almost choked, like hell that was something creepy to think about! "Actually Anzu I'm not in a good mood…"

Anzu sighed depressed "Oh well… in that case… would you like to take a walk?"

Atemu sighed "No Anzu, no thanks"

The girl getting desperate grunted and crossed her arms "Why won't you spend some time with me!? What do I have to do to make you sleep with me?!"

Atemu turned at her "I just don't want to!"

Anzu nearly screamed because of the anger "Then what does a pharaoh want?!"

"All a pharaoh asks for is for a lovely and beautiful wife, and her to give him an heir!"

Anzu rolled her eyes annoyed and crossed her arms "I'm beautiful and lovely! And why would I want to have a kid? Babies are annoying, are always crying, wake you up in the morning and need care all the time! It's a stupid waste of time to have a baby!"

Atemu getting angrier than before increase his calmed voice into a threatening one "I can't believe you are saying that! A baby is a miracle of life! It brings happiness and joy to everyone!"

The queen at his words stayed in silence, looking at the floor.

The pharaoh panted after letting his feelings out, he took a deep breathe and calmed down "I have to go…" Then he left the room.

* * *

After hearing that there was a new prisoner in the dungeons, Seth wanted to meet this boy Jonouchi, so the best way he could thought of was bringing him food earlier than in any other common day.

He went downstairs with a tray having a little of bread and wateron it, guessing it was more than necessary. He came down the dungeons and looked for him.

Seth then chuckled, at seeing a blond boy sleeping on a corner, chained from both of his legs. He walked in front of the metal bars and called him "Hey, are you Jonouchi?"

Honey eyes opened when he heard his name, he looked at the stranger's blue eyes and nodded slightly, not very sure of what was going on.

Seth smiled at him warmly "My name is Seth, I brought you some food, I know you must be starving" He said kindly as he looked at the innocence of the other.

Jonouchi, very surprised that someone was being nice with him moved closer to the bars and took a piece if bread "Thanks" He took a bite and moaned at the delicious taste of it "B-But, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I like to know new people in the palace, even if it is a servant or a prisoner I do. It's just like some kind of hobby to me"

The blond boy took another bite and looked at him with surprise "And why do you do it?"

Seth grinned at his curiousness "I like to let know people that I will always be there for them. And that even includes you, Jonouchi"

Jonouchi smiled at him "That's very nice, and please call me just Jou"

The other chuckled "Ok, just Jou"

Both stayed quiet for a moment, looking at each other, it was like both saw something interesting in the other, but it was something they did not know.

Finally Seth broke the silence "I have to go now, I have some important things to manage" He turned around and was going to leave but he was interrupted.

"Wait"

Seth turned back at Jou "Yes?"

A little embarrassed for some reason Jou chuckled nervously "Will you come back to visit me when you got some time?"

Seth chuckled at him "Sure" And when he saw Jonouchi smiling, the blue eyed boy knew that something interesting was going to happen to him with Jou.

* * *

The night finally came, and Atemu and Yuugi were very exited to meet again after having the day alone; and the best of all was, that Atemu was going to receive an unexpected surprise.

Yuugi was waiting in the gardens, in the same place where they first kissed; she was sitting on the same bench, looking at the moon waiting for the pharaoh to come.

She sighed contently, how was she going to tell Atemu? There was only one chance to tell great news like these and it had to be told perfect. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the form of the pharaoh walking towards her.

He sat down next to her and smiled at her weakly "Sorry I was late, Mana kind of stopped me in the way"

Yuugi smiled "Is ok, what did she want anyway?"

Atemu chuckled "She wanted to know when I was going to meet you today"

The girl chuckled and blushed "So, she knows too?" Atemu nodded "By me is ok, she is a nice person"

Atemu kissed her cheek "So, did you have a good day without this hot pharaoh?"

Yuugi giggled "You silly, I did, but I missed you too"

The pharaoh grinned "And I did too Yuugi. And did something interesting happen to you today?"

Yuugi nodded, knowing that it was the perfect time to tell Atemu. "Yeah, and I really do want to tell you about it. You see…" She smiled "… I was told something today, and it was very important"

Atemu lifted an eyebrow "What is it?"

Yuugi took a deep breathe and continued talking "Today, I met Isis, and well… she had a vision, a very good one in my opinion"

"What was her vision?"

The servant blushed and looked away from Atemu's crimson eyes "She saw in her vision, a baby" At the word baby Atemu widened his eyes "And, um, she saw me there… with the baby" Yuugi turned back at Atemu and locked her eyes deeply into his "And she told me, that I was going to have a baby"

Atemu widened his eyes more and gripped his fists "Damn it! Who was the lucky bastard that slept with you?!"

Yuugi laughed at Atemu's reaction "Atemu, you misunderstood, what I'm trying to say is that I will be pregnant of you, you are the father, you are the one that slept with me, we are going to have a baby"

At hearing this Atemu smiled and held Yuugi's waist "For Ra, you mean it?"

Yuugi nodded "Yes, I do" She smiled warmly at him "Congratulations, you are going to be a father"

The pharaoh, almost with tears of happiness in his eyes kissed Yuugi deeply on her soft petal lips, not having clue of how to express his sheer happiness.

When they separated Atemu was already crying "I can't believe this, I'm going to be father… thank you so much Yuugi" He then gave her butterfly kisses all over her face, making Yuugi to chuckle "You are very welcome"

Atemu then stopped kissing and licked her neck delicately and whispered to her ear "It makes me to fall in love with you even more than I already am…"

Yuugi smiled and moaned "I love you Atemu…"

The pharaoh sucked from her flesh leaving a mark on it, he covered it with the chains of Yuugi's neck and then smiled at her "I love you too"

Then Yuugi chuckled again when she was carried out of nowhere bridal style; Atemu kissed her nose and softened his eyes "Do you mind if we end this a little bit late?"

Yuugi shook her head "Of course not, we have all night for ourselves"

Atemu smiled again and took her again inside the palace.

* * *

Nekogal: Yay!! I think this is getting better! I really do hope you liked it because it took me long time to write it (10 minutes) and it was all fluffy! Yayness! Please review! Give your opinions, and any random question I will answer it! Jaa-ne!


	8. Back to follow orders

Nekogal: Sorry for updating late, I was busy with school… again… well anyway, let's see what happens now that Atemu knows he will be father!

Yugi: Will Anzu know about this?

Nekogal: -thinks- in what way can I tell you having to not spoil the plot?

Yami: saying no?

Nekogal: Oh right! No

Yugi: -pouts- you are lying…

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuugi woke up that morning in her room, apparently being carried back by Atemu after the fantastic night they had, she went to the kitchen and said good morning to Shimon, Isis, Seth and even Mana. She was in fact in a very good mood, nothing could ruin that moment. Could it?

The servant came with the silver tray in her hands up to Anzu's room, she came inside and bit her lower lip nervously at seeing Anzu already awake.

The queen at seeing Yugi's face again grinned evilly "Good morning…"

Yuugi lifted an eyebrow "Um, good morning your majesty" She walked closer to her and left the tray in the nightstand.

Anzu took the cup of hot chocolate and took a sip "It's good to see you again…"

Yuugi bowed "Same here your majesty"

The queen chuckled at Yuugi's bow "…because"

The servant then widened her eyes knowing what it meant.

Anzu continued "Because I have some work for you…" Yuugi gulped "I need you to wash all my clothes, cut some flowers and place some in each room, and I want the pink roses please" Yugi nodded nervous knowing that those roses had thorns

The queen cleared her throat and continued "Then I want you to wash all the dishes of lunch, clean my room, and finally sweep the hallways" She smiled at seeing Yuugi's scared expression "If I need something else I will be sure to call you"

Yuugi nodded slightly and left the room.

**One hour later at the gardens**

Mana and Atemu walked on the gardens, the girl jumping of happiness at knowing the big news.

She giggled and looked at Atemu with a smile "I can't believe you are going to be a father! You are so lucky Atemu"

The pharaoh chuckled "I really am, I first had the chance of meeting Yuugi, then I had a date with her, and now I'm going to be father! I can't believe it"

"Well I don't blame you" She said "Is almost like a fairytale coming true, and this fairytale even has a witch. If you know what I mean"

Atemu grinned "I do"

"And had you told to Seth yet?"

He shook his head "I will as soon as I meet him"

Mana smiled "One thing for sure is that he will be very happy for you and Yuugi"

"Yes, he will" He looked up at the sky and smiled "I wonder where she is right now"

Mana then stopped walking and stayed quite "Atemu, can you hear that?"

Atemu stopped walking too and tried to hear "Hear what?"

"It sounds like… someone is sobbing"

Both stayed in silence for a moment trying to hear, and in fact Atemu heard some low sobbing. They walked through most of all the gardens trying to find the source, and when they thought it was all their imagination Atemu found someone.

He softened his eyes as he moved some bushes away and saw Yuugi sitting in front of some pink rose bushes; with tears falling from her amethyst eyes.

Atemu kneeled next to her and wrapped one of his strong arms around her shoulders; she looked up at him still sobbing "Atemu? W-What are you doing here?"

The pharaoh did not answer and kissed her tears away "Why are you crying my angel? And why are you here? You know the pink roses have thorns"

Mana then found Atemu and Yuugi and wondered too why she was crying, and just stood in silence.

The small servant nodded and sobbed "I know that…" Then she showed both of her hands to Atemu, which were scratched in most part of them, blood flowing from the wounds covering the soft flesh in crimson red.

Atemu widened his eyes, but how was this possible? There only was one person that could order Yuugi to make such thing "Anzu ordered to you to do this?"

Yuugi nodded still with tears "Yes, when I gave her breakfast she gave me a lot of work, and I'm still not done. She stood up and picked up the bunch of roses groaning in pain when the thorns touched her body "I… have t-to go…"

Mana worried too for Yuugi stood in her way to not let her go "But you are hurt! We need to take care of your wounds!"

The servant shook her head "I don' have time for that, if I do I won't be able to finish my work today" She turned at Atemu "I'm sorry Atemu but I will see you until tonight" Then she ran away.

Atemu worried enough for her ran behind her, having no idea that she could run that fast.

Mana knowing that it was for her own good to reach Yuugi, using some of her magic Mana stopped her "Stop!" She screamed as her hand pointed at Yuugi.

The servant was paralyzed, she could not move, like for somehow her body did not respond to her commands. "Please I need to keep working…"

When Atemu reached her the spell Mana used was gone and Yuugi was able to move.

She was about to run away but Atemu held her "Please Yuugi… you are severely injured…"

Yuugi shook her head "But if I don't follow her orders I won't eat, I won't rest, and I can even turn into a prisoner Atemu…"

"Then if that is the case, I order you to let me take care of your wounds, and I order you too to not do all Anzu commanded you to do"

The girl knowing she had no choice gave up and took a deep breathe "Ok…"

* * *

Yuugi, Atemu, and Seth were in the pharaoh's room, taking care of the injures, like the last time Atemu did.

Yuugi groaned slightly in pain when Atemu wrapped the cloth delicately on her right hand, as Seth looked at both.

"So" Said Seth "I thought you wanted to tell me something"

Atemu nodded "Yes" He smiled kindly at remembering "Isis had a vision yesterday, saying that Yuugi was going to have my baby"

Yuugi at his words blushed and looked away from Atemu's face noticing a grin formed in Seth's face "Well it seems things can actually get better and better"

"… and that's why cousin I want you to be here in a very special moment" He finished wrapping the other cloth. Then surprisingly for Yuugi and Seth, Atemu kneeled in front of the servant and took her right hand slightly to not hurt her more "Yuugi… will you be my queen, my wife? Will you marry me?"

Yuugi smiled brightly, she was about to answer but Seth interrupted "You can't"

The other looked in shock at Seth "What?" Said Atemu surprised like he never was.

Seth crossed his arms and shook his head "You can't get married, yet…"

"But why?" Questioned Yuugi "I love Atemu, and I really want to marry him, especially now that I'm having his child"

Seth cleared his throat "Because what will Egypt think about it?" Both stayed in silence knowing the answer. Seth nodded "That's right, Egypt will think that Atemu cheated on Anzu, so is not very convenient. The only way that Egypt would be happy of another marriage would be-"

Yuugi clearly understood and finished the sentence "If I give Atemu a kid…"

Seth nodded again "That's right, so you will only be able to get married when Yuugi has the child"

Atemu stood up and turned at the shy servant "But Yuugi is not even pregnant yet"

"Then you'll have to wait"

Yuugi sighed and looked down at her hurt hands "I guess… but still, I hope nothing bad happens in that time…" She yelped slightly when she felt two strong arms surround her waist.

Atemu kissed her neck and whispered to hear ear "Nothing will… I promise..."

Yuugi sighed "Ok Atemu..."

* * *

Anzu sat on her throne and watched how her servants ran to get the drink she just ordered, she smirked to herself and sighed contently "My dear Yuugi, things will change for you from now on…"

* * *

Nekogal: End of the chap! I hope you liked it, because I'm glad when you like it. Please review, give your opinions and any kind of question, even random I will answer it! Jaa-ne!


	9. Gifted with a child

Nekogal: Hey everyone I missed you! I'm not sure if I will keep updating because my computer is old and it might die again in a couple of months but I will try to stay in touch ;)

Yami: just let them read the damn update

Nekogal: Oh yeah, sorry, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Atemu and Yuugi, a forbidden love, not supposed to be together. A love that was going to bloom when the other flowers closed. A love that was only possible with hope and faith.

It was another night, and right now both of them were at the gardens happy like they never were; it had past a month since Isis' vision, and in fact, Yuugi was pregnant. They found it out around two days ago:

_Flashback:_

_Yuugi came inside Atemu's room hoping to find him, her face was pal, she was holding her stomach and she seemed to have nausea "Atemu…"_

_The pharaoh at hearing his name turned around and walked towards her and held her waist gently "Is something wrong Yuugi?"_

"_I… don't feel so good…" She said weakly_

"_What do you feel Yuugi?"_

_Yuugi stayed quiet until she spoke again "I feel nausea, I threw up twice today… and is very obvious to see I'm pale…"_

_Atemu thought for a moment until he smiled like he never did and kissed Yuugi's forehead "Yuugi, you're pregnant!"_

_The girl smiled, but then ran out of the room, Atemu hearing brief seconds later how she threw up again._

_End Flashback_

Yuugi snuggled into Atemu's body and sighed happily when Atemu held her waist softly "Are you feeling better Yuugi?"

Yuugi nodded smiling "Yes, Isis helped me a lot. Now I don't feel nausea"

Atemu kissed her softly "That's good to know"

They were quiet for a moment until Yuugi broke the silence "Atemu, I'm so happy"

The pharaoh chuckled and nipped her neck as he whispered "You are?"

Yuugi moaned lowly, being enchanted by Atemu's tongue "Yes… having your baby is the best gift I could ever have"

Atemu smiled inwardly "I'm happy too… you are giving me a child…" He said as he sucked from her pulse point

Yuugi bit her lower lip holding back a moan "But… what about if I give you a daughter instead of a son? Won't you be sad…?"

The pharaoh stopped his actions and looked at her deep in the eyes "Yuugi… all a pharaoh wishes for is a son and a lovely and beautiful wife" He said warmly "But I wish for in this life, is to have you as my wife…" Yuugi blushed "And to have a child with you, and I'm going to have it in 8 months"

"I don't mind if I have a daughter, I will be happy at just knowing you brought her to me. So for me Yuugi, the gender is not important, all I want is to have this child…" He touched her stomach gently "… here with me" Then he gave her a soft kiss

Yuugi blushed at his words and smiled "You are so sweet…"

The pharaoh smiled back at her "And you are a beautiful angel"

Yuugi blushed more, but then frowned "But… Anzu…?"

Atemu frowned too, he for got about her, the one that could ruin his dream of having a beautiful family. He knew that bitch could hurt Yuugi, and knew too that his future wife was in danger. He sighed and looked at her "I will protect you form her…"

Yuugi nodded slightly "Thanks"

The girl was going to say something else, but then some footsteps not very far away were heard.

Both froze, was that Anzu? They were not going to take the risk of finding out. Atemu stood up and held Yuugi from her arm carefully and led her behind some bushes to hide, and waited for someone to come.

And as they expected someone came, it was a stranger wearing a black coat, so his or her face was not seen. But how the hell did that person get inside the palace?

It didn't matter by now, whoever that was could be dangerous, and it was Atemu's responsibility to take care of his future wife and child.

* * *

The stranger in the black coat kept walking until he/she arrived into the deepest place of the gardens, in there was a man with dark long hair, sparkling green eyes like emeralds and a grin on his face.

The stranger moved the coat away to show Anzu's face. The queen looked at the man before him and grinned "I'm glad you came Igami, I really do need your help"

Igami smirked "Anything for you my queen. What do you want me to do?"

She crossed her arms still grinning "This is the plan, you will come inside the palace as a servant, obviously you will have to be guided by another servant, make sure Yuugi does"

"Yuugi?"

Anzu nodded "Yes, she has amethyst eyes and tri colored hair, and most of all…" She gripped her fists in anger "She is beautiful…"

"And what do you want me to do to her your majesty?" Asked Igami

Anzu smirked evilly "I want you to rape her, abuse of her, at any time you are able to. Try to not be seen by any of the priests or the pharaoh. If you ever hear them approach get away, and if someone sees you I will say you are my personal servant and can't be fired"

Igami grinned "Well your majesty, it sounds like a good plan. But it won't be that cheap"

The queen from one of her pockets took out three small bags and opened one of them to show coins of pure gold "Is that enough?"

Igami took the bags and smirked "Of course, I will begin tomorrow"

Anzu nodded "As soon as possible"

"Sure" Then he walked away, fading in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go! I bet you are angry at Anzu fro hiring some guy to do that kind of job –grins- you hate her now don't you? Don't you? Of course you do… Please review, give your opinions and any kind of question I will try to answer it. Jaa-ne!


	10. Raped

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

A new day came and that day was going to bring new events. Even though Yuugi forgot about the stranger of last night, for some reason Atemu didn't, he was concerned, and he knew something bad would happen soon.

That morning luckily for Yuugi she didn't give breakfast to Anzu, it was said that another servant came that same morning, and that his name was 'Igami'

The small servant trying to be polite offered to show Igami the palace and how things worked.

Right now Yuugi was waiting for him outside the dungeons, finally the newcomer of green eyes arrived. He analyzed Yuugi from up and down and smirked inwardly; Anzu was right, Yuugi was beautiful, that meant it would be better for him.

Yuugi waved at him kindly "Hi Igami! I'm Yuugi, I will show you the palace and everything you need to know to be a good servant"

Igami nodded "Ok Yuugi"

Yuugi led him down to the dungeons, where Jou still was. The last month both of them turned out to be very good friends, especially because Yuugi brought messages from Seth to the blond one.

The small servant waved to Jou "Good morning Jou"

"Good morning" He answered

Yuugi turned at Igami and spoke again "These are the dungeons, where all prisoners are sent, I use to work here so you can find me at any time"

Igami just nodded, being too busy memorizing the curves of her body, waiting for the perfect moment to act.

"You must know too, that all servants wear this" She touched the chains around her neck "It symbolises we are servants, I'm sure you will receive yours soon"

Igami nodded "Also..." Continued Yuugi "You must obey every single order you receive, and do it as fast as you can, if you want to eat and rest that is"

"Don't forget to remember too that-" But she was interrupted when Igami pushed her against the wall and his strong arms did not let her to go away.

Yuugi struggled to be free, trying to not get in panic "Igami what are you doing?! Let me go!"

Igami smirked "I just couldn't hold any longer, I will act now"

Jou at seeing his friend in trouble tried to get out from his prison "You bastard! Leave her alone now!"

But he ignored Jou, he ignored Yuugi's desperate struggling of fear and just let his instincts take over him "Now… let's see those breast of yours…"

Yuugi struggled even harder "NO! Let me go!"

Igami didn't listen, or cared, he just acted. He ragged the top of Yuugi's clothing to see her vulnerable body; and for what he saw he grinned "They are big enough for me…"

Yuugi panicked, she tried to push him away, but it was useless, she wasn't strong enough to get him off. She began to feel so desperate that tears ran down her cheeks "Stop! Somebody please help me!"

Jou gripped his fists and tried with all his strength to break the bars "Let her go you fucking bastard!"

But even though Jou tried to do something to stop this, it was already too late; Igami was already acting, he licked savagely the skin of her breast and neck; he even bit her producing more screams of fear and pain.

He bit her shoulder and right breast making her to scream louder that she ever did; he travelled his tongue lower and licked her nipples, his hands already squeezing her full breast with strength.

His hands explored her soft flesh, they travelled down to her clothed legs, as his mouth nipped, licked and bit the skin of her neck down to her shoulder.

Then in a desperate moment, Yuugi kicked him between the legs, eliciting a groan of pain from him and to make him stop his actions.

She paralyzed at seeing him curled on the floor, until she heard Jou scream "Run Yuugi! Before he stands up again!"

The girl covered the vulnerable parts of her body with her arms and ran away. She ran as fast as she could, going through hallways still crying, as she looked for Atemu's room. Finally she found it and came inside. Yuugi fell on the floor and looked desperately inside the room to find Atemu, and to her relief, he was in the balcony. "Atemu!"

Atemu turned around at hearing his name, he looked at her state and gasped. He kneeled next to her and whipped her tears away "Yuugi what happened? Who did this to you?"

Yuugi sniffed "Igami… the new servant… raped me…"

Atemu widened his eyes, anger now flowing all over his body "What?! What did that bastard do to you?!"

"H-He bit my shoulder and…" She uncovered her breast to show a bite mark that seemed to be very painful at receiving it.

Atemu gripped his fists in anger, that guy was going to go rot to hell for what he did "That fucking son of a bitch… nobody hurts my future wife! And especially when she is carrying my child…"

"W-what are you going to do Atemu…?" She asked, still scared of the recent events.

"Kill him! With my own hands! I will make him pay for this my angel"

Yuugi nodded slightly, looking down at the floor "Atemu…?"

"Yes?"

The girl whispered "I was scared"

Atemu softened his eyes and gave her a soft kiss "Is ok Yuugi, I'm here with you now. You now I'll always be here for you"

Yuugi hugged him and kissed him back "Thank you"

"Now, my sweet and beautiful angel, go get another clothes, and do your best to stay away from that bastard. I will take care of the rest"

Yuugi nodded.

"And one more thing Yuugi" He said in a concerned tone "Please be careful, and take care of my child…" He touched Yugi's stomach softly and kissed her hand.

The girl smiled sadly at him "I-I will" She stood up and left the room, still shaking slightly of fear.

Atemu stood up, he was so angry like he never was before, the fact that some stranger coming in and raping Yuugi, just when she is pregnant is something unforgettable. That guy was going to die, and for some reason Atemu knew who might be related to him.

He groaned in anger and ran out of the room.

* * *

Anzu sat on Atemu's throne, feeling the power of just being sitting there. She took a sip from her cup of wine and grinned "Things will be much better with Igami around, I bet he already did his job" She chuckled "That runt of Yuugi deserves it…"

Then she was interrupted when Atemu came inside "Anzu!"

The queen smiled at Atemu innocently "Atemu-kun! How are you doing this morning?"

"Don't try to fool me! You brought that new servant Igami didn't you?!"

Anzu nodded "Indeed. He was so desperate to get that job that I couldn't refuse. Why do you ask, is something wrong?"

"I want him out of my palace!" He demanded "He hurt one of my servants!"

Anzu grinned inwardly "Who? Yuugi?" She hmned "Why do you care so much about that brat? She is nothing else but a bitch"

Atemu gripped his fists, Yuugi was an angel, was sweet, kind and beautiful, Anzu was just jealous of her. But still, if he defended the servant their forbidden love could be found out "I protect all of my servants because they are people like you and me"

"People?" She questioned "They are inferior people Atemu" She said "They are servants, nothing but slaves for us"

The pharaoh groaned "They are not…" He said quietly "I just want him out of here"

Anzu crossed her arms and shrugged "He is my personal servant, so he isn't going anywhere"

Atemu groaned and left the room, not being defeated. He just needed help from his cousin, and he knew where to find him.

* * *

Seth sat outside Jou's cell, perturbed at knowing Yuugi was raped "But, is she ok?"

Jou shook his head "I don't know"

The priest sighed "I hope she is, I'm worried for her now that she is pregnant"

Jou widened his eyes "She is? Who's the father?"

Seth smiled weakly, still worried "The pharaoh"

Jou gave a slight chuckle "Well, who would ever though about it? Yuugi is going to be a splendid mother"

Seth nodded "She will, and I hope it is a boy so it is the heir to the throne, not just that but they could get married and Anzu would be gone"

Jou lifted an eyebrow "Is Anzu that bad?"

Seth nodded "Yes, she is cruel, not only that but she tortures Yuugi, I don't know if she told you" Jou shook his head

"But I still don't understand why she does that to Yuugi, maybe she is jealous because Yuugi is prettier and closer to Atemu"

Jou nodded slightly "I guess you're right" He looked down at the floor sadly and sighed "Do you think she is ok?"

Seth shrugged "I don't know, but let's hope she is, for hers and the baby's safety"

After that sentence Yuugi came in the dungeons not crying anymore but her cheeks were still wet. She was carrying a bucket filled with water and a small clothe; she kneeled on the floor and began to clean ignoring the other's gaze.

"Yuugi are you ok?" Asked Jou

She just nodded.

"Are you sure?" Asked Seth this time

Yuugi nodded again and whispered "I'm fine…"

They stayed quiet until Atemu came in and when he saw Seth the pharaoh smiled, but when he saw Yuugi he frowned.

He slowly kneeled next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her to sigh calmly and close her eyes.

"Yuugi" He said in the softest of ways "Is everything alright?"

The girl looked up at him "Yes Atemu, our child is fine"

Atemu softened his eyes "And you?"

Yuugi looked down at the floor "I… I…"

The pharaoh lifted her chin gently to look at her in the eyes "Are you ok?"

Yuugi stayed silent.

Atemu sighed, of course she wasn't, not after what she suffered "Tell me, is there something I can do to make you happy and cheerful again?"

Yuugi looked at him innocently "We could get married"

Atemu chuckled "Yuugi, you know that I want to marry you in this same second, but we can't until our baby is born. We will get married, but not now. Is there something else I can do for you?"

The girl stayed quiet again, until she whispered to him" Make love to me tonight… you are the only one that cans"

The pharaoh smiled and kissed her softly "Of course, it will be a night you won't forget my sweet angel" He stood up and turned at Seth "Seth, I need your help"

"Does it involucrate on getting the crap out of Igami?" Asked Seth

Atemu nodded smiling at him with confidence.

His cousin then grinned in answer "Ok" He turned at Jou "See you later puppy" Then he left the room along Atemu.

* * *

Nekogal: Please don't kill me! It's just part of the story! –hides behind shield- please review! Give your comments, and any question I will gladly answer. Until next time!


	11. Death of a betrayer

Nekogal: Thanks for all of your reviews! I don't want to make you wait any longer so here it is, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot.

Yugi: **Warning, death character in this chapter**

Nekogal: Enjoy!

* * *

Both Atemu and Seth came out of the room the priest already with questions in mind "What's the plan then?"

"I want to get that bastard out of my palace, but I need your help. Anzu says he is her personal servant and he isn't going anywhere. What can I do?"

Seth thought for a moment, he looked up at Atemu and spoke again "Well, you can do this, if he is her personal servant, then that will be a reason for her to not be able to make Yuugi work" Atemu nodded

"Or … well, you told me that yesterday you saw someone in a black cloak, right?" Atemu nodded "Then, maybe Igami was the one wearing it, if you find the cloak it can prove that he sneaked into the palace, and then he will be kicked out"

Atemu smiled "Sounds like a good idea, but the cloak must have it Anzu because he works for her, and she might be scared someone finds it"

"We'll also need someone to check into her room, maybe Shimon or a servant can" Said Seth.

Atemu crossed his arms, and then he grinned "I think I know of someone else perfect to do that job for me"

Seth raised an eyebrow "Who?"

* * *

In no time Atemu and Seth went to the gardens to look for Mana

Mana chuckled at Atemu's plan "So you are saying, that I have to sneak inside Anzu's room and look for a black cloak?"

"Please do Mana, I need it to make Igami get out of the palace" Said Atemu

His friend nodded in determination "Of course" She raised a thumb up "Anything for you, and to make that bastard pay"

Seth crossed his arms still doubting of the hyper girl "Ok, but try to not be seen"

She winked at both "No problem, even my shadow won't be seen" then she jumped up into the nearest balcony and kept jumping to the roof until she was not seen anymore.

Seth sighed and turned at Atemu "Are you sure we can trust her?"

Atemu chuckled and nodded "Of course we can, if it wasn't for her, Yuugi and I wouldn't be together"

His cousin sighed "I just hope you're right"

* * *

Anzu stood up from her throne and gripped her fists in anger "Shimon!" She screamed.

Shimon came inside in a second and bowed to her "Yes your Majesty?"

"Bring Igami here and now!"

"Of course your majesty" Then he ran out of the room.

The queen sat on her throne and rubbed her face in annoyance, she shouldn't have trusted in Igami that much, she knew that somehow her plans were going to be found out, and that moron let everyone in the palace know about what happened in the dungeons. How could she let that happen?

Igami came inside the room with a smirk on his face "And if you are asking yourself, yes, it was fun to try to rape her"

Anzu groaned and walked closer to him in anger "No you idiot! How did you let this happen?"

"I don't know what you're taking about" He said as he looked away.

She turned angrier and held him from his neck tightly almost choking him "Listen you idiot, I told you to not be seen by ANYONE!"

Igami did not answer, he could not breathe and tried to get Anzu's hands off him.

"I told you to be very careful, and you ignored the fact that some filthy prisoner was watching! Now everyone knows! Everyone! I don't know if I should kill you with my own hands, or just make you a prisoner and let you die of hunger!" She choked him harder, and at seeing that Igami's face was almost blue she let him go, as he fell on the floor getting his breath again.

Igami feeling very scared looked up at Anzu and then widened his eyes at seeing her smirking for some strange reason. He stood up slowly and flinched from her.

Anzu just laughed "But you know… thinking about it… I won't kill you" Igami sighed of relief at hearing this "Maybe… we can do something inside my room instead" She said sexily.

* * *

Mana kept looking in the mountain of clothes from Anzu's room, she better hurry in case she was seen by someone. She kept looking and looking until she found it. She smiled and grabbed it in her hands "Got it!"

She stood up, but then gasped at hearing some footsteps coming closer. Mana trying to not get in panic grabbed the cloak tightly and jumped down from the window.

She kept jumping on the roof searching for Atemu, until luckily she found him in his balcony talking to Seth. She jumped down next to him and gave him the cloak with a smile "Here you go! I told you I wouldn't fail!"

Atemu smiled at her and took the cloak "Thanks Mana, I owe you one" Atemu turned back at the clothe in his hands and look at it carefully, after looking it completely like three times he noticed something very perturbing "This cloak, is not for a man, is for a woman!"

Seth widened his eyes "What?"

Atemu nodded and showed it to his cousin "You see? If it was for Igami, the curves of the clothe wouldn't be seen so quickly"

Seth examined the cloak and then nodded in agreement "You're right"

Mana crossed her arms looking surprised at their discover "Then, does this mean that Igami wasn't wearing the cloak? Then who did? It must have been a woman"

Atemu nodded again and turned at Mana "That's right Mana, and I think I know who did. Anzu"

Mana gasped "But why would she be wearing a black cloak?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Seth. "She used it to not be seen that night for a reason, maybe it was in that time that she hired Igami. It all matches perfectly"

"It really does. But we don't have any proof at all that she was out that night" Said Atemu

Mana nodded "Maybe, but we maybe can find some in the cloak" She grabbed the cloak again and began to search for something inside the pockets, the she smiled at feeling something in her hand "I found something!" Then she took out a golden coin "A coin?"

Atemu smirked "That's exactly what we need, she must had paid to Igami to hurt Yuugi"

Seth nodded "Yes, now let's go and rub it in her face"

"I will just stay here, good luck" Said Mana to the other two as they ran out.

* * *

Anzu lied next to Igami, both naked, Igami asleep and Anzu awake with a huge smirk on her face. She stood up from her bed and got dressed; she covered Igami's body with the sheets gently, and then from a nightstand she took a knife in her hands and smirked "Oh Igami, you should have learned that no one disobeys me without paying"

She walked closer towards him and laughed "Good riddance idiot" Then she stabbed the knife in his chest with strength, laughing when the blood began to flow out.

She dropped the knife in the floor and looked at the death body "Now, I guess I'll have to fake some tears to make all those idiot priests think I'm innocent"

She stayed quiet for a moment trying to make some fake tears come out, and when she did she came out of the room. "Someone help me!" She screamed.

And for her happiness, Anzu saw Atemu and Seth running towards her "Atemu-kun! I'm glad you're here!"

Atemu a little surprised at the change of events raised an eyebrow

"Igami was murdered by someone! I found him dead in my room" She sobbed, and when she looked at her cloak, she grabbed it and out of nowhere smiled at Atemu "Oh, you found my cloak, thanks" Then she went into another direction like if nothing happened.

Seth and Atemu stood petrified "What just happened?" Asked Atemu

"I don't know" Answered Seth, both came inside Anzu's room and widened their eyes at seeing Igami's dead body on her bed.

"Oh no…" Whispered Atemu "Even if she did us a favour by killing him…she is out of control now"

* * *

Nekogal: Dun dun dun! Anzu killed Igami! She is officially crazy! Please review and tell me what you think about it! And any questions I will gladly answer. Jaa-ne!


	12. 2 Months of Pregnancy

Nekogal: Thanks for all your reviews, they made me so happy. And now, time for the update you all waited for! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Second month of pregnancy, I'm sure that you're wondering what happened in the last month about Igami's death. As it was very obvious it seemed that Igami was murdered. Anzu said that she had no idea what happened, otherwise she would try to stop it. And in the scene of the crime was found a knife too, again the queen said she'd never use a dangerous weapon because she was a 'lady'. In conclusion the priests said that Igami murdered himself, and that no one was responsible of the horrifying crime.

Atemu too, asked the queen about the cloak and she said that she used it every time she was at the gardens in case it was cold or windy, and still not convinced about it the pharaoh asked too about the coin; and Anzu said that the other night she went to town to buy some stuff, and that was the reason of why she was seen walking in the gardens the other night.

It was a good explanation, but still it didn't fool Atemu like it did to some of the priests.

But still apart of that, everything seemed to be just fine for Yuugi and the child.

The couple was right now at the gardens like in any other night, discussing of what possible names they could give to their baby.

Yuugi snuggled into Atemu and smiled "What shall we name her if it is a girl?"

"Um, what about Emma?" Suggested Atemu

Yuugi smiled "I like that one, 'Princess Emma', that sounds very nice"

Atemu chuckled and kissed Yuugi's nose "But still, it sounds better 'Yuugi' don't you think? Princess Yuugi, daughter of the pharaoh"

Yuugi blushed and shook her head "That's very sweet from you Atemu, but I don't want a child with mine or your name. I'd prefer to be original" She said still smiling.

"If you wish it that way" He gave a kiss in her forehead "Then I'll gladly do as you want" He held her hand softly "And if it is a boy?" Asked Atemu

"Well I wanted to call him with a very special name if it was a boy…" She said looking down at the floor blushing.

"And what name would that be?" Asked the pharaoh feeling curious

Yuugi looked at him and chuckled "I want to name him 'Faith'"

Atemu at hearing it softened his eyes and smiled "Why do you want to name him like that sweetheart?"

The small servant blushed more and rested her head on Atemu's shoulder "Because, we are together by feeling faith, and hope. And our kid means that to me, faith, that at the end we'll be together happily"

"I see" He said smiling as he stroke her hair softly "I like that name too. Just imagine it 'Pharaoh Faith'. It sounds pretty good"

Yuugi chuckled "I'm glad you liked it" She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I'm sure you'll be a great father Atemu, the best of all"

Atemu smirked and pushed her softly on the bench to make her be lying on her back "And you my dear will be the greatest mother in the universe, not forget to mention that you are extremely beautiful"

Yuugi blushed "You really do know how to make me feel flattered. Now just come here and kiss me you sexy pharaoh" She held both sides of Atemu's head and gave him a passionate kiss.

Atemu pressed his lips harder against Yuugi's making her to moan slightly, taking that brief second of Yuugi opening her mouth in advantage to let his tongue in and lick everything that was in his way as he danced with Yuugi's tongue.

The servant then sighed contently and closed her eyes calmly at feeling one of Atemu's hands getting under her dress and travelled to her stomach and stroke it very softly, with the gentle touch of his feather-like fingers.

Unfortunately they had to breathe and they broke the kiss; Yuugi half closed her eyes and smiled, looking at Atemu's crimson ones "I love you so much…" She whispered

Atemu took out his hand from her dress and kissed her stomach, and then her nose "I love you too" He placed his hand on her stomach "And I love too our unborn child"

The servant chuckled and gave him a fast kiss on the lips "I'm sure the baby loves you too Atemu"

The pharaoh smiled and helped her to sit up and twitched her nose kindly "I will make sure that our child has a big room to play as much he or she wants" Yuugi chuckled at Atemu's excitement "The cradle will be made of the best wood, there will also be a rocking chair for every time we want to make him or her sleep" Said Atemu again.

Yugi smiled and kissed him slightly "I can see you are very exited too Atemu, and you are very sweet of making all of that for the baby; but still there are left 7 months" She said still smiling "I think that now we should worry more of the birth" She sighed looking down feeling unsure "Because, to being honest with you Atemu I'm kind of scared of the birth" Confessed Yuugi.

Atemu softened his eyes at hearing her words and held her hand in comfort "Why are you scared of the birth sweetheart?" Asked the pharaoh kindly

Yuugi looked deeply into his crimson eyes wanting to find comfort "I'm scared I'm not strong enough to do it"

"Don't say that Yuugi" He said softly and kissed her hand gently "You are a very strong person"

Yuugi bit her lower lip still feeling unsure "You think so? You think that a servant that obeys every single order of a cruel queen is strong?" She asked

Atemu shook his head and chuckled "No, I think that a beautiful lady that never loses faith when she is tortured by a horrible bitch is very strong" He said and then smiled.

The servant at the compliment could not hold but to smile "Thank you" She gave Atemu a kiss on the cheek and then she yawned "I'm kind of tired…"

Atemu chuckled and carried her up bridal style making her to yelp slightly of surprise "Then I shall take you to your room beautiful damsel"

Yuugi chuckled slightly even though she felt tired "Please do, mighty pharaoh…"

Then, still smiling the pharaoh carried the servant in his arms back to the palace.

* * *

Anzu lied in her bed, staring at the balcony with anger, it seemed that after all Atemu did suspect about her, and even worse, her plan failed and Igami was dead so she could no longer use him as a weapon "I can't believe my Atemu-kun suspects about me" She groaned "And to make it more difficult I didn't get pregnant of Igami" She sighed because of her failure "I thought that if I did they would believe the kid was from Atemu and I'd always be queen"

She hugged her pillow tightly trying to contain her anger and rage "And most of all, that stupid Yuugi bitch looks very weird for some reason. I will find out what's going on and make it to end once and for all" She grinned "After all I'm the queen, and no one has the power to stop me"

She turned to look at the ceiling of her room and began to close her eyes "And, no matter what I do, they can't get rid of me…" Then she fully closed her eyes still with the smirk marked on her lips, to fall into deep sleep.

* * *

Isis and Mahado watched from one of the balconies in the palace how Atemu carried Yuugi in his arms probably back into the palace, seeing an obvious smile of happiness marked in both's face as they stared deep in each other's eyes.

"I'm still very worried of her Mahado, I fear that something happens and the queen discovers them" Commented Isis, her voice sounding slightly broken of her fear "I don't want anything bad to happen to the girl, I saw that there is a happy future waiting for her"

Mahado crossed his arms and nodded, his face showing instantly how he feared too that Atemu and Yuugi's secret love might be discovered "I am too Isis, but I believe the pharaoh is capable enough to keep this as a secret to the queen, after all, Yuugi is already two months pregnant and by now nothing has been suspected"

Isis sighed still not sure of his words "You don't think something bad will happen?" She asked wishing that his answer could make her feel better.

"Of course not" He said feeling very confident as he saw how finally the couple entered the palace "But still, even if it did, you'd have a vision about it and we could stop it before it happens"

Isis smiled at this, Mahado was right, nothing bad was going to happen, but still curiousness took over her again when she just realized something "Mahado, when Yuugi is around 5 or 6 months pregnant, the baby will grow more and Anzu will notice it. What is she going to tell her?"

Mahado stood in silence, not making eye contact with Isis, until the answer left his lips "I think I know what she will tell Anzu, but it is rather sad"

At this answer Isis lifted her eyebrows "Why is that?" She asked.

Mahado sighed and finally turned at her "Because the only answer that Anzu would believe is…"

* * *

Atemu came inside Yuugi's room, and laid her on the bed as careful and gentle as he could; he covered her fragile body with the sheets and smiled when her bright amethyst eyes locked on his crimson ones. He gave her a slight kiss on the lips and smiled at her kindly "Have a good sleep my angel"

Yuugi smiled at him back and snuggled into her bed "You too Atemu" She yawned, and smiled wider at feeling a kiss on her forehead, and as she heard the door of her room close Yuugi fell in peaceful sleep.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go dear reviewers! And because I received a PM (again) asking me to update 'To hide behind the truth' I will begin to work on the chapter just to let you know.

Yami: Review, and give your opinions please

Nekogal: Jaa-ne!


	13. Personal Servant

Nekogal: Hello everyone! I'm back and guess what I brought with me?

Yami and Yugi: an update?

Nekogal: Hell yeah! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

It had pasted around a week since Yuugi and Atemu decided how to name their baby, and by now everything seemed to be normal, if by normal you mean that something will happen that will stun the queen and Yuugi. It was around noon by this time of the day, and the servant was at the dungeons working on her duties, something that Atemu didn't agree to because she was pregnant, but again Yuugi told him that he had no reason to worry about her.

She was cleaning the dusty floor, talking to Jou trying to not get bored "So tell me Jou, how are things between you and Seth going?" She asked, and then she giggled at seeing a blush forming in the blond's face.

Jou cleared his throat trying to make his shame go away "W-Well, he asked me some days ago of starting a relation with me" He chuckled "But it's going to be kind of hard with me behind this bars all day"

Yuugi chuckled "Yeah you are right. But still, do you know if you are going to be let out from the dungeons because after all, if Atemu wants you can be taken out of there. I can even ask him" She commented

"Nah is ok" Answered Jou "Seth already told me that he is working on it, he said that if he had luck and that if Atemu agreed I would be let out from here in a few days and I might even be a servant here in the palace because I have no home"

Yuugi smiled "Those are great news, we can even work together. You won't be alone, and Seth and you will be together, but not secretly unlike Atemu and I are"

Jou grinned "Sounds nice. But tell me Yuugi, how are things going with you, I mean with all the Anzu stuff"

Yuugi soaked the clothe in the bucket of water and kept cleaning "Well, by now we hadn't have any surprises, and I'm glad. And I'm happier now because Shimon always sends another servant every time Anzu wants something instead of me" She kept quiet for a moment until she spoke again "But still Atemu told me he has a surprise for me"

"A surprise?" Asked Jou

She nodded "Yep, that's what he said. But I'm not sure what he meant, I don't know if it is a gift or something, because sometimes he can be very surprising" She confessed.

"Oh, I see" He said as he laid back in one of the walls "Did he tell you when you were going to receive it? Or at least know about it?" He asked, with his gaze locked on the ceiling above him.

Yuugi stayed in silence trying to remember if Atemu did; after a brief moment of thinking she shook her head "I don't remember if he did, but I'm sure I'll know about it pretty soon"

Then in that same moment Seth came inside, he had a worried expression on his face, and towards Yuugi for some reason; something that terrified the servant. The priest turned at Jou and smiled at him "Hello puppy" He waved

Jou waved back "Hi Seth, what brings you around here?" He asked nicely.

He crossed his arms "I was working on our wish to let you out of the dungeons" He then turned at Yuugi "Until I received a message from Atemu, saying that he wanted to see Yuugi in the throne room" He said almost as a whisper.

Yuugi widened her eyes "Isn't there where Anzu is?" She asked trying to not make her voice sound broken of her fear.

Seth sighed depressed and nodded "I'm afraid so"

The servant shocked stood up ignoring her work "But, why would Atemu want me to go with her? Did I do something wrong?" She asked terrified

Seth shook his head "I don't know, but I'm sure Atemu wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. So you better get going" He patted her shoulder "Don't worry, my cousin knows what he is doing"

Yuugi bit her lower lip and nodded "Ok, I-I will be going…" She turned at Jou "I'll see you later Jou" then she left the room.

Jou sighed worried about her, then he turned at Seth "You don't know what Atemu is planning right?"

Seth shook his head "He didn't say anything at all, just to call Yuugi. I'm sure she'll be alright"

* * *

Yuugi came inside the throne room and saw Atemu sitting on his throne with an expression of annoy and anger towards Anzu, which was stroking his hair 'seductively' if you could call it that way. And because of the sight Yuugi had to hold back a sigh of sadness "I'm here your majesty" She kneeled "Did you call for me?"

From the inside Atemu hated to see Yuugi kneel in front of him, but this case was different "Stand" Yuugi stood up. Atemu cleared his throat signalling to Anzu to stop her actions. He stood up from his throne and walked towards the servant with Anzu following behind. "And yes, I called for you"

Yugi bowed "How can I help you your majesty?"

Before Atemu could say anything he was interrupted by Anzu "You can start by cleaning my room, sweeping the hallways, washing my clothes, cut the grass-"

"Stop!" Commanded Atemu with rage "I did not call her for that Anzu, don't talk when you don't know what you are saying. Now shut up!" Screamed Atemu

Yuugi widened her eyes, Atemu had never acted like that, and it was very impressive especially because Anzu stayed quiet and just nodded in fear.

Atemu stood in front of her and crossed his arms "I called you to ascend you from your charge of being a plain servant"

Anzu gasped "What?"

Yuugi widened her eyes in shock.

And Atemu nodded "That's right, I've seen you are great worker and that you please our wishes every time we need something from you"

Anzu gripped her fists and groaned "Atemu-kun… you are not planning to…"

"I am the pharaoh and my commands will be followed!" He screamed at Anzu making her to flinch. He turned back at Yuugi and took a deep breathe to calm down "As I was saying, you will now be my personal servant"

Anzu screamed in anger, she pouted at Atemu "But Atemu-kun! You can't!"

Atemu groaned and glared at her angry "I'm the pharaoh and there's nothing you can do to change that! So don't ever doubt my words! Understood?!"

She just gripped her fists and left the room as she grunted. When there was no sight of her Atemu smiled at Yuugi warmly and winked at her.

Yuugi chuckled and jumped in his arms for a hug "I can't believe you did that!" She said happily as she kissed his cheek

Atemu chuckled and hugged her back "You know I'll do anything to be with my beautiful angel and with my child" He said as he stroke her hair.

The servant kissed his nose and stroke his chest "And you sounded so dominant…" She said seductively "When you yelled at her… you sounded like a powerful ruler that is up for 'anything'…"

Atemu smirked "Sweetie you are my personal servant, not my personal slave"

Yuugi giggled and nodded "Ok. Then does the mighty and powerful ruler of Egypt needs something?" She asked playfully

The pharaoh held her waist towards his body and smiled at her "Well, the pharaoh feels in the mood of giving a backrub to the most beautiful, sweet, wonderful, charming and kind pregnant lady in the palace"

Yuugi chuckled "I guess that one is me"

"Damn right" He then carried Yuugi bridal style making the girl to yelp slightly, being the answer the pharaoh was expecting. "And if anybody asks, you are cleaning my room"

The servant chuckled "Ok"

Then Atemu dragged her to his room.

* * *

"So you think it will work Mahado?" Asked Mana as she made a small bubble with water float above the river with some of her magic.

Mahado cleared his throat "Call me teacher Mahado. And please Mana, try to concentrate!" Said Mahado as he saw his student practicing from behind.

Mana rolled her eyes "Sure… 'Teacher Mahado'. Do you think it will work anyway?" She asked again giving the bubble of water the form of a star.

He nodded "I believe it will, after all I was the one with the idea and I'm sure the pharaoh will certainly do it properly" He looked at the now star of water Mana made "Now give it the shape of a fish" He ordered

Mana sighed "Teacher Mahado I believe I dominate this technique perfectly well. And about your idea, I'm pretty sure Anzu won't be happy with the idea of Yuugi as Atemu's personal servant" She said as she began to make the tail of the water fish

"I know that" He informed "But it is truly for the best Mana even if Anzu doesn't like it. After all we all want her out of the palace, and for that we need Yuugi to be safe, and if she is safe so will the baby"

She sighed and made the form of the dorsal fin moving the finger of her hand slightly and turned around to face Mahado "Well I just hope-"

"Don't distract your eyes from the object Mana!" He interrupted her.

Mana turned around back to the half water fish floating in front of her and nodded "Sure, sure. But how long do you think Anzu won't notice of Yuugi pregnant? Because it will be clearly seen when she is around 5 and 6 months"

Mahado nodded "I know that, and Isis worried about that too. But I only find one possible answer for it"

"And what's that?" She asked as she finished the fish.

Mahado closed his eyes and shook his head "That's none of your business. Class dismissed, you may go now" Then he left.

Mana groaned "I wanted to know!" Then she destroyed the water fish and made it to splash on the floor

* * *

Atemu and Yuugi laid in the bed of the pharaoh's room, the girl on the other's lap, with her eyes closed and a smile marked on her lips, as Atemu was rubbing her back and shoulders softly and kindly, moving his thumbs in circles to please her more.

Yuugi tilted her head to the side and moaned "Mmm… that feels good Atemu…"

Atemu chuckled "You like that?" He asked as he kissed the soft and sweet flesh from her neck.

"Oh yes…" She moaned "B-But we won't end having sex ok?"

The pharaoh chuckled "Ok, we won't. And that was my plan from the beginning" He admitted

Yuugi giggled and kissed his cheek "You silly, remember that we only can at night. Hold yourself for a moment"

"I'll try" He said as he stroke her shoulder down to her arm "But it will be hard with that little thing I noticed… that thing that changed in you…" Then he slid his hand to Yuugi's right breast softly making the girl to yelp.

The girl at the touch blushed "S-So you noticed too?" She asked shyly, too embarrassed to look up at him in the eyes.

Atemu chuckled "Of course I did. They are bigger!" He said playfully, only making her to blush more

"It's… j-just part of the pregnancy Atemu…" She said embarrassed

Atemu laughed playfully "Its ok sweetheart" He kissed her cheek "I'll take care of them tonight"

Yuugi blushed more and nodded "Ok, but… where were we?"

"Oh yes I forgot" The he proceeded to stroke Yuugi's back with delicate movements from his fingers.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go everyone! I bet you are happier now that Yuugi is Atemu's personal servant. And as always please review and give your opinions, any kind of question I will gladly answer them. Jaa-ne!


	14. Why is she Pregnant?

Nekogal: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy chap 14!

* * *

Jou laid on the wall of his cell, trying to get some sleep, and forget the fact that Seth had forgotten to see him that same day, even though he promised he would. The blond boy felt a little lonely, he could only see Seth once or twice a day, and since Yuugi turned into Atemu's personal servant three months ago he felt more lonely, and he sure was happy for his friend; but being lonely was not of much of help to cheer him up.

He sighed sadly and managed to finally close his eyes, he was about to fall into deep sleep until someone called for him "Puppy" Jou opened his eyes, knowing that only one would call him in that way.

He sat up and saw Seth walking towards him with a bright smile marked on his lips "Sorry for not coming puppy, but I had something important to do"

Jou pouted and crossed his arms "What is more important than being with your lover?" He asked a little angry

Seth chuckled, and took a key out from one of his pockets, he opened the cell and opened his arms wanting a hug "Taking my lover out of his cell"

Jou widened his eyes and smiled widely. He stood up and jumped into Seth's arms for a bear hug. He attacked Seth's face with butterfly kisses until Jou's lips were dry "Thank you so much Seth!" He screamed in happiness as he hugged Seth again

The Priest chuckled "You are welcome, and not just that, but you will be my personal servant too. That means you won't leave my side at any time of the day"

It was at this level of happiness that Jou began to cry "You mean it?" He sniffed

Seth chuckled "Of course I do" He whipped Jou's tears away and leaned forward for a kiss.

* * *

Yuugi and Atemu walked in the gardens, now that the servant was five months pregnant she didn't want to stay in bed or doing nothing all day, she really preferred to do some exercise to not be so lazy even though her stomach had grown more and it was notable to everyone.

Feeling a little bit tired she sat in the first bench she saw, and closed her eyes, but smiled at feeling a warm kiss on her neck, until the kiss turned into licking, and the licking into nipping. She opened her eyes and faced Atemu's crimson ones "Mmm… Atemu, can't you wait until tonight?" She said trying to hold back a moan.

Atemu groaned and gave one last lick to the soft flesh of her neck "Fine. But I'm warning you I'm feeling a little horny" He said playfully

Yuugi chuckled and kissed his cheek "We mustn't be seen, remember that koi. Not until this little one inside of me comes out" She said and touched her stomach softly.

"Well, I can nearly wait, it's been only five months and I already want to have our child here, holding it in my arms watching him or her sleeping" Then he gave butterfly kisses to her stomach, making Yuugi to giggle.

"I do too Atemu, but we just need to be patient-" She was interrupted when she felt something, Yuugi widened her eyes and smiled at the surprised pharaoh.

"What is it Yuugi?" He asked.

"The baby is kicking Atemu!" She said with happiness and enthusiasm "Come on, you can touch it"

Atemu looked at her strangely, he'd never known how does kicking feel so he was a bit nervous; he placed his hand on her stomach, and then he smiled as widely as Yuugi at feeling slight, weak, but beautiful kicking against his hand "You're right, I can feel it"

The servant kept smiling at him, as he placed his ear on her stomach "I think the baby liked the kisses you gave"

Atemu grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Then I guess I don't have to worry if the baby will like me or not"

Yuugi chuckled and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, she moaned when Atemu returned the kiss willingly, and immediately she let him in as his tongue explored the moist and sweet cavern licking her teeth and gum; Yuugi wrapped her arms around Atemu's neck and deepened the kiss more, and both felt how the baby kicked of excitement making them to smile in the middle of the kiss.

"Get a room you two" Said a familiar voice to both. They broke from the kiss and smiled in apology at seeing Mana with a grin on her face "You lovebirds need to remember that someone might see you, and by someone I mean Anzu"

Atemu smirked at Mana playfully "You are just jealous that I'm going to have a child and you won't"

Mana rolled her eyes "No I am not"

"Of course you are, I can hear it on your voice" Teased Atemu

Mana crossed her arms and just sighed "Well anyway, I came to tell you some good news!" She said happily almost jumping of excitement

Yuugi let go of Atemu and turned at their dear friend "What is it Mana?"

"I just heard that Jou was freed from his cell, and now he is Seth's personal servant!" She said happily

Both widened their eyes in happiness. "Really? Those are wonderful news!" Said Yugi happily "I'm so glad they will finally be together, it is about time" She turned at Atemu "Why didn't you tell me you allowed Jou to be freed?"

Atemu smirked "Well, since he is your best friend, I wanted it to be a surprise"

Yuugi smiled wider and gave him a hug "Thank you so much Atemu!" Atemu smiling returned the hug "You're welcome"

Mana at the scene smiled, but it was then that an idea hit her "Hey, has Anzu seen you yet Yuugi?"

Both at these words widened their eyes in shock "No" Both said in unison, completely forgetting about that problem

Mana crossed her arms, a little disappointed that both were surely not ready for that moment to come "And, what do you plan on telling her when she sees Yuugi pregnant?"

The happy couple stayed quiet, looking for a good answer; it was then out of nowhere Yuugi frowned, and obviously Atemu noticed "Is something wrong Yuugi?"

Before Yuugi could say anything Mana gasped "Yuugi! Get away from Atemu, Anzu is coming this way!" In what Yuugi realized her words and stood behind the bench Atemu was sitting in, Mana was already gone.

Anzu in that same moment, walked in front of both, she had her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. She stopped walking to face Atemu; she narrowed her eyes on both, and then she widened her eyes in surprise at seeing Yuugi, making the servant to feel nervous.

"Well, well, look at this" She pointed at Yuugi with her gaze "This is rather interesting don't you think?" She turned at Atemu "Atemu-kun, could someone explain to me why your personal servant is in this state?" She said with disgust

"You mean, why she is pregnant?" Corrected Atemu, feeling a little angry already.

Anzu nodded with an expression of anger, she turned at Yuugi "You better explain it to me now slut, because I'm getting the impression that you slept with my Atemu-kun! And if you did you'll go straight into the dungeons as an eternal prisoner!" She screamed loudly.

"Don't call her slut Anzu" Atemu said with anger, almost wanting to punch Anzu for calling his angel that way.

"No your Majesty" Interrupted Yuugi "I… really am a s-slut…" She said sadly

To these words, both Anzu and Atemu widened their eyes in surprise. "Is that so?" Asked Anzu again in case she heard wrong.

Yuugi nodded slightly, with a frown on her face "S-Some months ago, I went back to town to visit my parents, and, o-on my way back I found a traveller and I…" She no longer could complete the sentence when tears fell on her cheeks.

Anzu smirked "So you're right, you really are a slut. Well then, I really am sorry about the baby, it is a tragedy, because well… babies are awfully annoying. Oh and yes, if that fucking baby gives trouble I will sent you back to town so you can see again the bastard that you slept with and never let you come back" Anzu laughed and left the two alone.

Yuugi couldn't hold it any longer, she fell on her knees and let the tears flow by their own.

Atemu at this softened his eyes and felt how tears formed in his eyes too and did his best to hold them back; he knelt next to her and held her in a warm embrace that usually calmed her down "Yuugi… why did you say that? If our baby is here because we love each other a lot; not because of a mistake"

Yuugi shook her head and kept crying "T-That was the only lie she would believe, otherwise if she'd discovered the baby is yours, then it was very probable… that she tried to… to…" At just thinking of it Yuugi cried harder, she hid her face in Atemu's chest and tried to find comfort.

The pharaoh kissed her head "Is ok Yuugi, we know that what you said is not true, we'll have a baby because of love, and nobody can change that"

Yuugi looked up at him and gave him a kiss in the lips in gratitude. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Asked Atemu trying to help.

"I'd just like to have some sleep, it would make me good to forget about what just happened" She sobbed

Atemu nodded "Yeah, maybe it is for the best" He helped her up and led her inside the palace, all their way been quiet not saying anything to each other, as Yuugi whiped her tears away.

* * *

Yuugi laid on Atemu's bed, feeling a little uncomfortable because she had her own room, but Atemu insisted in letting her sleep in his bed. He was sitting next to her, stroking her soft hair helping her to find some sleep. "Just rest sweetheart, I will make sure no one comes here to bother you"

Yuugi half closed her eyes at his words, still with her cheeks wet "You are so sweet Atemu, thank you…" She said in a sleepy voice, feeling slightly tired.

"Atemu?" She asked suddenly after a brief moment of silence

Atemu smiled at her and kept stroking her hair "Yes Yuugi?"

Yuugi yawned slightly "How much do you love me?" She asked quietly

The pharaoh not ready for that kind of question looked at her strangely "Why do you ask that Yuugi? You know that I love you so much"

The servant chuckled at Atemu's expression "Because, for a brief moment, I believed in everything that Anzu told me…" She then stroke Atemu's cheek softly, moving her thumbs in circles

Atemu widened his eyes "Why would you believe her? She only wants to make you feel sad and-"

"Atemu, just tell me, how much you love me" Interrupted Yuugi

Atemu sighed "Well, if telling you will make you sleep…" Yuugi chuckled "… then I will. I love so much, so much, that I would travel all around the world, the entire universe, just to see you smile" He said kindly

Yuugi chuckled and gave him a kiss "Well… that will sure help me to sleep…" Yuugi gave him a last smile and was able to close her eyes to find peaceful sleep

The pharaoh smiled at seeing her sleeping face, and gave her a kiss in the forehead and in her stomach.

He stared at her for a brief moment, listening to her calm breathing as music, until there was a knock on the door. Atemu stood up and opened it to find Mahado "Mahado, what are you doing here?" He asked, knowing that by now he had done all of his work.

Mahado bowed "I'm sorry to bother you but, I wanted to know if Anzu had already seen Yuugi by now" He looked at the inside of the room, where Yuugi was sleeping when he mentioned her name.

Atemu nodded sadly "Yes, she did"

Mahado raised his eyebrows expecting for an answer "And, what did Yuugi say?" He asked

Looking away from Mahado, Atemu did his best to not show his sadness "She lied, saying that she slept with someone at town..." He sighed "It broke my heart at just hearing it, and I'm sure it broke hers too..."

The Priest frowned "I knew something like this would happen, because after all, a mother would never risk the life of her child, and I'm sure that is what Yuugi did. Because you know as well as I do, that if Anzu finds out the baby is yours, she will try to kill the b-baby..." He said the last part of the sentence with his voice sounding broken

Atemu sighed "I know" He looked up at him once more "Mahado, right now I'd like to spend some time with Yuugi, if you don't mind"

Mahado bowed "I understand" Then he left

The pharaoh closed the door and returned to Yuugi's side, wishing with all his heart, that all of this mess ended soon.

* * *

Nekogal: Well everybody, that is all for now, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, give your opinions, and don't be scared to ask questions!

Yugi: And have a Happy New Year!

Nekogal: Jaa-ne! -blows party whistle-


	15. An Alarming Vision

Nekogal: -sob- I'm very sorry to tell you this people, but I will be back to school tomorrow –sniffs-

Yami: -rolls eyes- oh boy… what a shame

Nekogal: So that's why I wanted to update. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**8 months of pregnancy**

The last few months had been rather uncomplicated, and with uncomplicated, I mean complicated. Since the baby had been growing a lot, Yuugi wasn't able to do her work of a servant, and even though she insisted on doing it, Atemu said to her the opposite, to not move a single inch from the bed and rest so she wouldn't get hurt, or the baby. They discussed it a lot of times, and knowing that Yuugi couldn't take it anymore, both agreed that Yuugi wouldn't do anything like cleaning or washing clothes, the least she could do was bring breakfast, or clean clothes, but no more than that.

It was another morning that Yuugi woke up early, she yawned and looked at her side to find Atemu looking at her with a kind smile on his face; it was not so long that Atemu suggested Yuugi to sleep in the same room with him so she wouldn't have to walk from her room to his, making Anzu feel slightly more jealous.

Yuugi rubbed her eyes and sat up with difficulty because of her stomach "Atemu, how long have you been watching me sleep?" She asked still feeling sleepy

Atemu chuckled and shrugged "Not so long I guess sweetheart, maybe half and hour, maybe and hour… or more. It's just that you look very peaceful and cute when you are sleeping" He commented making her to blush.

The pharaoh sat next to her and gave her a soft kiss in her cheek "So, how are you feeling?" He asked kindly

Yuugi sighed frustrated "Atemu, for the millionth time in this month, I'm feeling completely fine. I'll tell when I feel weird or in pain, but try to not get so worried, ok?" She said

"I'm sorry Yuugi" He apologized "I can't help it. It's just that I want you and the baby to be ok. I can't wait to be father, and you know that"

The servant chuckled "I do, you had said that like a hundred of times" She stood up from the bed and turned at Atemu "Well, your majesty, I guess I'll bring breakfast to you" She said playfully

Atemu chuckled "But I'm not hungry for food, I'm hungry of love…" He said seductively, making a cat's claw and biting motion.

Yuugi blushed, bowed and left giggling.

She walked some hallways and pasted near by Seth's room, to find Jou sweeping the hallways of outside. "Hi Jou!" She waved at her friend.

The blond one noticed the presence of his friend and waved back "Hi Yuugi! I'm glad to know that the little one inside of you is doing perfectly fine, for what I see" He commented

Yuugi patted her own stomach and chuckled "Yep, for what I know he or she is doing just fine. And by the way Jou, where is Seth?" She asked at noticing that the Priest wasn't there.

"Oh. Well, right now he said he didn't want to take breakfast in the room, so I said I would join him once I finished sweeping" He said as he continued with his work

Yuugi nodded "Ok then. I have to bring Atemu breakfast so I'll see you later" She waved goodbye and kept on her way at a slow pace.

But then she widened her eyes at seeing that Anzu was coming straight towards her, at a fast pace, with her arms crossed and an expression of mischief. Yuugi bit her lower lip and tried to move a little faster, but it was very hard. Finally she gave up and stood there waiting for the worst.

Anzu stood in front of her and scoffed "Oh look who it is, isn't it the slut that goes sleeping around with the first loser that she sees?" She asked with a tone of disgust.

Yuugi feeling shame looked away from her face trying to stop small tears forming in her eyes.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" She screamed, and without any warning she slapped Yuugi with all her strength, making Yuugi to fall.

The servant cried in pain and winced when she tried to stand up; she held her stomach, and bruised cheek, breathing heavily; still not daring to look deeply in Anzu's cruel eyes.

"That's what you get when you disrespect me you slut!"

Yuugi sighed, still not been able to stand up "I'm sorry… your majesty…"

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice for both asked.

Anzu at seeing that Atemu was approaching stepped back from Yuugi and made her face to look innocent "Atemu-kun!" She whined. Then she pointed at Yuugi "That filthy servant of yours said I was the worst queen that Egypt could have! Do something!"

Obviously, Atemu didn't believe the fact that Yuugi would say something like that, so of course there wouldn't be any punish. But then, Atemu realized the state Yuugi was in, he widened his eyes in horror at seeing his beloved and child on the floor, and… Yuugi had her cheek bruised!

'That fucking bitch… nobody hurts my beautiful angel!' Thought Atemu, but he did his best to remain calm, he took a deep breathe to calm down and turned to Anzu "For what I see in what this situation is in, you had no right to slap my servant, even if she disrespected you I'm the only one that can punish her, no one else" He said calmly

Anzu gripped her fists, thinking that this time Yuugi might be punished, but it seemed it she was the one that did the wrong thing "But she provoked me to do it!" She answered

This time Atemu was pissed off and raised his voice "Don't ever talk like that against my words Anzu! I'm the pharaoh and I'm the one that has to give the orders! No matter what she did or what she didn't do but you have no right to hurt her! She is a human being and she is carrying a child! There is life inside of her! And you could have hurt the poor creature! You had no right for what you did! End of discussion, now get out of here now!" He ordered.

Anzu grunted and left, with nothing else but anger in her mind.

Once Anzu was gone, Atemu knelt next to Yuugi and kissed her bruised cheek with butterfly kisses trying to make the mark of the hand fade away "Yuugi are you ok? How are you feeling? Is the baby alright? Does anything hurt?" He asked desperately

Yuugi smiled weakly "I think I'm fine" She tried to stand up but once again she winced at the pain and held tighter her stomach, and for Atemu this was no good. He softened his eyes and held her hand "Are you sure you are not in pain?"

"It, just hurts a little…" She finally confessed.

"Then we need Isis to make sure you are alright" Atemu looked around him and smiled in relief at seeing Jou "Jou! Come here for a second!" He said calling his attention.

In just a second Jou came next to Atemu and bowed "What can I help you with your majesty?"

"Please bring Isis, tell her I will be waiting for her in my room" He said still not letting go of Yuugi's hand

Jou nodded and left the couple alone.

Atemu held both of Yuugi's arms and helped her stand up "Are you sure the baby is ok?" He asked again.

Yuugi nodded as they came back inside the room and both sat on the bed "Yes, I can feel some strong kicking" She grimaced "And it kind of hurts"

Atemu sighed relief, at least he knew he still was going to be father.

* * *

Isis and Mahado were in the library, both reading some scrolls to spend a nice afternoon. Both Priests were quiet, so there really wasn't any sound in the room; not until Isis gaze was distracted when she saw Anzu walking by the library with hard steps, probably going to her room. And when Isis saw at Anzu's face, a vision came.

_Vision:_

_There was no image, it couldn't be seen the room, or the people that were in it, but there were sounds that couldn't be mistaken. The first one that was heard was the crying of a baby._

"_If you do another move you will be punished with death!" A male voice screamed_

"_I don't care!" Was the reply "I will kill both of them and nothing can stop me!" An angered and irritated female voice said_

_Inside the room could be heard that someone was crying, crying of terror and fear "Please don't do it! I beg you don't do it!" A female voice between sobs said._

_The crying of the baby increased_

"_Shut up!" The same__ angered voice said._

_Then it was heard how something flew through the room, how it was stabbed into the body of someone, and the scream came_

"_NO!" The crying voice screamed_

_Blood, that was all that could be seen, innocent blood flowing. "G-Guards! Take her… to the dungeons!" The male voice said, but now it sounded weak, and in pain_

_It was heard how guards came and dragged the woman out "You will pay for this! I don't care if I die! At least I will die as a queen!" The female voice screamed as she was dragged out._

_Ends vision:_

Isis gasped in horror, she stood up from the chair she was sitting and looked at Mahado in horror "Mahado!" She said terrified.

The Priest, at the sound of her voice felt panicked "What is it Isis? Did you have a vision?" He asked immediately

She nodded and walked closer to him "I did, it was horrible, there was a knife, innocent blood, and the crying of a baby" At her words Mahado widened his eyes in horror "What could this mean?" She asked desperately

Mahado took a deep breathe to calm down "Maybe after all, something bad will happen"

"Excuse me" Another voice interrupted them.

Both turned to see Jou standing in the doorway "Excuse me Priestess Isis, but the pharaoh requires of your presence at his room"

Isis nodded "Ok Jou, I'll be there" Jou bowed and left

She turned back at Mahado and sighed "Should we tell to the pharaoh?"

Mahado shook his head "Not yet, we will, once we have an idea of what will happen. And don't worry Isis, nothing bad will happen" He said trying to comfort her

Isis not fully believing in his words sighed and nodded "Ok" Then she left

* * *

Isis came inside the room to find Atemu and Yuugi sitting in the bed, apparently waiting for her. When both noticed their presence she bowed "What can I help you with your majesty?"

Atemu stood up next to her "Yuugi fell by being hit strongly, and I'd like to make sure the baby is ok, please"

Isis nodded "Ok my pharaoh" She sat next to Yuugi "If you'll let me Yuugi, I will feel the pressure in your stomach"

Yuugi just nodded slightly "Um ok"

Isis being careful placed her fingers on her stomach and made some slight pressure, she continued doing this five more times, then she fully placed her hand and stayed still for a moment, then she stood up "I was able to feel the kicking of the baby, it seems to be just fine. I can also feel that it is growing well, I assure you that in about three or four weeks it'll be ready to come to the world. And in case you felt pain when you fell, it is because of the hit you received, nothing serious" She informed

Yuugi nodded, feeling relieved that her baby was fine "Thank you Isis"

"It is no problem" She turned at Atemu "If there isn't anything else you need my pharaoh, I shall be leaving"

Atemu nodded "You may leave Isis, thank you"

Isis bowed and left the room.

Yuugi sighed and laid back in the bed "I'm glad our baby is fine Atemu. For a moment back there I was very worried"

Atemu sat next to her and stroke her hair "Yuugi, tell me what happened back there" He touched the bruised cheek "Tell me why you got hurt by no reason by that bitch"

Yuugi sighed and closed her eyes trying to calm down "I was going to bring you breakfast, on my way to the kitchen I saw Anzu coming towards to me, even though I wanted to get away from her I can't walk very fast. She came to me and said…" Yuugi opened her eyes "And said that I was 'the slut that goes sleeping around with the first loser that I see'. I said nothing to her, and I tried to look away from her to make my sadness go away. But then she said that I shouldn't disrespect her and slapped me. That's what happened"

Atemu softened his eyes and gave her a kiss on the bruised cheek "I'm very sorry I wasn't there to stop her Yuugi"

Yuugi smiled weakly "Is ok Atemu, at least you said something to her" She sat up and smiled at him kindly "Do you still want me to go get your breakfast?" She asked

Atemu shook his head "And let someone else slap you? No thanks. I will call someone else, you stay here with me. Besides I don't want you to work"

Yuugi sighed, like expecting this from Atemu "Ok, if you say so" then he gave him a kiss in the cheek.

* * *

Isis was inside her chambers, sitting in her bed, expecting to find a meaning to the horrible vision she had moments ago "What could this mean? Who is the one getting hurt? Who is the one that is going to hurt someone? And when and where is this going to happen?" She asked desperately to herself "I fear for the pharaoh's child, I don't want that anything happens to him or her"

She took a deep breathe and came out from her chambers, then she knocked the door to Mahados' and waited for him to open the door. When he did he widened his eyes at seeing the expression in Isis' face "Mahado, even though we don't know what it means we need to tell the pharaoh about this and now" She pleaded

The Priest sighed and nodded "I'm afraid you're right"

Then both ran through the hallways to find Atemu.

* * *

After both finished eating breakfast, they laid together cuddled in the bed.

Atemu sat up out of nowhere making Yuugi to groan "Atemu, come back down here please"

The pharaoh chuckled "I'm sorry Yuugi, but I have a meeting later and I can't be late. You can stay here in my room if you wish though"

Yuugi pouted "But Atemu, I need your warmth to get some nice sleep" She whined

Atemu smiled at her and gave her a kiss "Will it help if I tell you that I will give you a gift tonight?"

Yuugi chuckled "Ok, I'll try to sleep" She yawned and hugged the pillow, imagining it was her beloved

Atemu smiled at her almost sleeping form and came out from the room. Then he was startled when he saw Mahado and Isis coming towards him in a big hurry "Um, can I help both of you?" Asked Atemu

Isis nodded once they approached him "Indeed pharaoh, you see, I had a vision"

Atemu widened his eyes "What did you see?"

* * *

Nekogal: Well there you go folks, I tried to make it longer because I don't know when I will update. Please give me your theories of what will happen because of the vision, and review too! Jaa-ne!


	16. The last month

Nekogal: Here is the next chap everyone, and yes, I'll work in 'To hide behind the Truth'. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Atemu widened his eyes "What did you see?"

Isis held her hands together signalling her concern, she took a deep breathe and spoke "My pharaoh, I could only see a knife, blood and it was heard the screams of a terrified woman and a baby crying"

At the last part of her sentence Atemu stiffened of terror "A baby crying...?" He asked again, in case, possibly, he misunderstood.

And to his horror Isis nodded.

"I have a small theory pharaoh" Continued Mahado "But I don't know if it is right"

"Go ahead" Answered Atemu

Mahado cleared his throat "I believe that the queen will try to kill Yuugi, or the baby, or both. So for what Isis saw it is certain that she will see the newborn"

There was a brief moment of silence, until Isis broke it "What are you going to do my pharaoh? I mean when the child is born"

Atemu sighed depressed "When the time of the birth comes I will send guards to take care of no one getting inside the room. But still, I'm sure that when I see my son or daughter nobody will dare to get inside" He said

Both Priests nodded

"And one more thing" Continued Atemu "Please don't tell anybody, I don't want people to panic" He sighed and looked down at the floor "Especially Yuugi"

Mahado nodded "Of course your majesty"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting so I have to go" He said as he looked at both, then he left.

Once Atemu left Isis sighed worried "I just hope everything turns out fine"

Mahado patted her shoulder "Don't worry Isis, I'm sure it will. Yuugi is in good hands when it comes to the pharaoh"

Isis nodded "I guess you're right"

* * *

**1 month later**

Yuugi and Atemu came inside the room, as the servant patter her stomach smiling "Mmm, that was some good food. I even feel fatter"

Atemu chuckled as both sat in the bed "I don't doubt it, I could swear that even Jou got scared of how much you ate"

Yuugi crossed her arms "Well in case you wanted to know, I have to eat for two so don't judge me" She said pouting

Atemu gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled "Of course I won't" He stood up from the bed and crossed his arms still with the smile on his face "I'm going to take a bath, would you like to join me?" He asked smoothly

To this question Yuugi smirked "What kind of bath, a relaxing one or one when we end up having sex?" She asked playfully

"Any one you like the best" He said as he winked at her

The servant stood up and held his hand "Then we shall join you" she said holding her stomach with her other hand.

Atemu smiled wider half closing his eyes "I expected that answer" Then he led his beloved inside the bathroom.

At just stepping inside Atemu got rid of his clothes, then he got inside the tub filled with warm water. He closed his eyes and moaned at the relaxing feeling all over his body; he opened them and smirked when he saw Yuugi getting her clothes off and joining him in the tub. "I think there's an angel in my tub…" He purred

Yuugi blushed "I'm not an angel Atemu"

Atemu got closer to her and stroke her half wet hair "I have to disagree. You are so beautiful that I could swear you are hiding your angel wings from me" He said with soft words

At the compliment Yuugi blushed more "Um, thank you"

Only the sound of the water was heard for a moment, until Atemu out of the blue began to stroke her nipples in circle motion with his thumbs; she bit her lip trying to hold a moan, obviously noticed by him, making Atemu to smirk.

Atemu nipped her neck making her to let out the moan

"Oh Atemu… do you really want to do this?" She asked as Atemu's touches sent her to heaven.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked in a whisper

"Um because…" She said shyly "I'm fat" She said embarrassed

Atemu chuckled at the comment "Yuugi I don't mind if you are fat, you know what? I think it is hot to see you pregnant" He said and licked her earlobe

Yuugi shivered at his words and actions "B-But having sex will only make the baby to be born sooner"

"And is that a bad thing?" He asked kindly. At hearing that Yuugi said nothing he smiled "I thought so"

Then he proceeded to kiss her neck with kind and loving butterfly kisses.

* * *

Yuugi came inside the room already dressed and laid in the bed with a content smile on her lips. Soon Atemu joined her and sat next to her "Well I sure enjoyed that. Having sex with a pregnant woman is really satisfying"

At his words Yuugi chuckled "And I think someone got exited too" She said as she patted her stomach

"Why do you say so? Can you feel anything?" He asked immediately

Yuugi chuckled at his reaction "Just small kicks, I don't feel any kind of pain. But still, I'm sure I will soon, I have no doubt the baby will be born at any time" She said calmly

To her words Atemu was exited, exited of been father very soon, but also terrified, that Isis' vision might come true "Then I'll stay with you the whole time if at any moment you are ready to have the baby"

Yuugi smiled and shook her head "Don't bother to Atemu, you are the pharaoh and you have to attend your kingdom too"

Atemu sighed "I know, but I want to make sure everything goes fine" He almost said whining

Before Yuugi could reply someone knocked the door. Yuugi stood up from the bed and stayed behind Atemu as a personal servant would. "Enter!" Said Atemu. Then Shimon came inside the room, he looked at Yuugi's big stomach and smiled, then he turned at Atemu. He bowed "Your majesty, there were some crimes committed in town and we need of your assistance at the throne room to declare the punishment to every one of them"

Atemu hating the idea of leaving Yuugi's side turned at her with sadness in his eyes. The servant just smiled at him and gave him a kiss "I'll be fine you go, it is your duty"

The pharaoh sighed knowing she was right "Ok, I'll see you later. Hopefully not giving birth" Yuugi chuckled, waved at him and blew a kiss which he caught and placed on his cheek.

Then both Atemu and Shimon left.

Yuugi looked by the balcony and smiled at seeing the beautiful day it was "I guess I can take a walk"

* * *

Anzu saw from her room how Yuugi came outside and walked some hallways away. She smirked evilly 'This is my perfect chance to torture that little slut. This is what she gets for being between me and my Atemu-kun' She thought griping her fists in fury.

She walked towards the servant facing her back, of course being unnoticed. Anzu finally being enough close to her held Yuugi from her neck and covered her mouth so no one could hear her screams of help "Listen well you slut, I won't hurt your stupid baby, unless you do everything I tell you to. And I'm pretty sure that Atemu-kun will be busy for long time. Understood?!" She asked with anger and hate

Yuugi being too nervous and scared was just able to nod; and was even more horrified when Anzu led her to her room. She was thrown inside and Yuugi fell on the floor making her to wince in pain. The servant looked how Anzu closed the door and looked down at her with a terrifying smirk marked on her lips.

"Bow to me!" Ordered Anzu

Yuugi felt small tears forming in her eyes and bowed as she was ordered "Y-Your majesty… please don't hurt my baby…" She begged, shaking slightly of fear

Anzu crossed her arms, knowing that Yuugi would do anything she was commanded to "I'll have mercy on you this time. Now kiss the dirty floor, like the filthy servant that you are!" She ordered

Yuugi stayed still, trying to obey, but it was going to be hard.

"Do it!" Ordered once again Anzu, stepping on Yuugi's back with one of her foot forcing the servant to touch the floor with her face.

Yuugi now crying kissed the floor and widened her eyes in horror when she felt wet between her legs and a sharp pain on her stomach 'I need Atemu and now, the baby will come! But how will I find him with Anzu here not letting me go?' She asked herself.

Then Yuugi cried in pain when she was kicked in her side violently

Anzu at the response obviously laughed "You are such an idiot"

Yuugi let more tears fall as the pain in her stomach increased 'Atemu… please, I need you…'

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Atemu looked at the man held by the guards "Then you'll be sent to the dungeons for five years. Until then you'll be released" Atemu stood up "If that is all then I shall be leaving"

Shimon nodded "Yes your majesty" He turned at the guards "Take him to the dungeons"

The guards bowed and dragged the man out to the dungeons

Atemu being already too tired stood up from his throne and ran out of the room, wanting to be with Yuugi again. He came inside his room, but frowned at seeing no sight of her 'Oh no' was the first thought that came into his mind. The second place he searched for her was her room, but again she wasn't there. This time he was panicked 'Oh Ra please tell me Anzu didn't find her'

He ran as fast as his legs could take him to Anzu's room hoping that his beloved was ok.

* * *

The pain Yuugi was feeling was something that couldn't be described, she needed to have the baby and now, she even wasn't sure if she could take this anymore.

"Oh poor stupid bitchy slut!" Screamed Anzu as she kicked her again "Are you crying? Is the bitch crying?"

Yuugi just let more tears come out

"Bitches don't cry! Especially when they slept with some bastard!" She kicked her again

"ANZU STOP!" Someone screamed, and both turned to see a very furious Atemu looking with hate at the queen

Anzu not expecting this gulped in fear "A-Atemu-kun…"

"Shut up!" He commanded "Get away from here now! I will deal with you later!" He said with a loud tone that made Anzu to pale. And not having option Anzu ran out of the room.

Atemu knelt next to Yuugi and held her shoulders in support "Yuugi what's wrong?" He asked with a lot of concern and worry

She looked up at him still crying "I'm… in labor…" She whispered because of the pain she had been through

Atemu widened his eyes in horror "Since when?!" He asked

Yuugi whimpered "since you l-left"

These words were enough to make Atemu realize that Yuugi had been tortured. He helped her stand up and took her out of the room "Isis! Mahado! Shimon! Is anyone here?!" He asked desperately

Then, in just a second Isis came running "My pharaoh what's wrong?"

"Yuugi is in labor!" He said scared he has never been, his eyes filled with concern

Isis gasped "Oh no, then let's take her to the healing chambers, we don't know how far she is" She held Yuugi's arm softly and led both to the healing chambers

* * *

Nekogal: I guess you can call that a cliffhanger, well if it is, I'm sorry to keep you in suspense n_n The next chapter will be with the birth.

Yami: So as always, review and give your opinions please

Nekogal: Until next time!


	17. The Birth: When Anzu snapped

Nekogal: I know, I know, I should be working on 'To hide behind the truth' but I wanted to finish this story first so I could continue with other ones I'm working on, and yes, this story will be over soon, basically in around 2-3 chapters, I'm not so sure. So yeah you get the idea…

Yami: So you are saying that you will only update this story until this over?

Nekogal: pretty much, but I may post some oneshots too

Yugi: well, Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot.

Nekogal: Enjoy chap 17!

* * *

What it seemed to be an eternity, the three of them finally arrived to the healing chambers; Isis opened the door to Yuugi and let her in, then she stood in front of Atemu "I'm sorry my pharaoh but you already know that men are not allowed to be present in the birth" She said in apology

Atemu nodded "Is ok, I know. Just let Yuugi know that I will be out here, and if something happens be sure to tell me please Isis" He informed, still feeling worried

Isis nodded "Of course your majesty" She bowed and then came inside the room.

The pharaoh stayed standing in front of the door, taking him several minutes to realize, that Yuugi was giving birth, and that she was having his child, right now, in this exact moment. He sighed and leaned against the wall, trying to hold himself of getting inside to be there at Yuugi's side.

He covered his eyes with his right hand wishing that his nervousness could go away, and wanting to convince himself that the fact that Anzu was torturing Yuugi didn't mean that there would be something wrong with the baby. The baby would be just fine, healthy, alive, and beautiful. At these thoughts Atemu was finally able to smile. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes "Oh Ra, I beg you to please let my child be ok" He whispered

Atemu stayed quiet for a moment, until he heard some footsteps coming towards him, he opened his eyes and saw Shimon just passing by the hallway. "Shimon" Called Atemu getting the elder's attention. Shimon walked next to him and bowed "Yes your majesty?"

Atemu crossed his arms, as the expression on his face turned into a serious one "Please, I want you to call Seth, Mahado and Mana. And please tell them that Yuugi is giving birth" He said silently, fearing Anzu could be near hearing the conversation.

Shimon at hearing this widened his eyes "O-Of course your majesty" He bowed and left immediately.

At seeing Shimon was gone, Atemu closed his eyes again and tried to find some peace and enough patience to wait to see his son or daughter.

It pasted around five or ten minutes when finally Mahado, Mana and Seth arrived to where Atemu was waiting.

The three of them were panting, apparently at hearing what Shimon told them they came running immediately "Is it true what Shimon said?" Asked Mana between pants.

Atemu nodded "Yes. I've been waiting not so long; but I'm already worried" He admitted, losing his small confidence

Seth patted his shoulder in comfort "Is ok Atemu, Yuugi will be fine. I can assure that to you"

Atemu sighed and nodded "Thanks Seth" Then he turned at Mana and softened his eyes "Mana, I know I owe you a lot of favours, but I'd like if you could do something else for me" Mana stayed quiet waiting for her best friend to speak "I want you, to please go inside and support Yuugi in my place" He pleaded with begging eyes

Mana knowing that Atemu would give anything to be inside with Yuugi, smiled at him and nodded "Of course I will"

Atemu smiled at her back in gratitude "Thank you Mana"

Mana nodded at him again and came inside the room, and for the brief moment the door was opened Atemu could hear Yuugi's groans, making him to feel even more nervous; until the door was closed again.

He looked at both Priests feeling very nervous "I don't think I will be able to wait longer"

"We just need to be patient my pharaoh, try to not worry" Said Mahado

Atemu sighed and leaned against the wall "I'll do my best"

**3**** hours later**

Atemu was pacing, he couldn't hold it, it had pasted three hours and he still had no news from Mana saying anything about Yuugi or the baby, if he didn't see Yuugi soon he would go insane!

Seth watched irritated how Atemu was pacing "Atemu hold it, I'm feeling sick of just watching you do that" He said with tiredness

Atemu stopped and gripped his fists in concern "I'm sorry Seth but I want to know what's going on inside that room!" He said desperately.

And in perfect timing, for everyone's relief the door was opened and Isis and Mana came out "Congratulations my pharaoh" Said Isis with a huge smile on her face "You are father of a healthy baby boy"

The three of them smiled in sheer happiness, and the happiest of all was Atemu.

"You can now go inside see Yuugi" Informed Mana "We'll give you some time alone with her"

With that sentence said Isis, Mana, Mahado and Seth left, and soon two guards came to guard the entrance.

Atemu took a deep breathe and came inside.

The first sound he heard, was the crying of a baby, it was music to his ears, it was something he couldn't describe. And once he stepped inside he widened his eyes in more happiness at seeing there, Yuugi sitting in a bed with a beautiful small creature wrapped in sheets crying in her arms.

Yuugi looked so tired, she was sweaty, her eyes seemed to be heavy and her hair was ruffled. And the biggest surprise that the pharaoh had in his entire life, was that the baby had Atemu's hair and tan skin, exactly the way he had it, but because the little creature was crying, his eyes couldn't be seen.

Yuugi then noticed the presence of Atemu and smiled up at him "Atemu, this is your son" She said as she handed the crying baby to his arms

Atemu held him softly and delicately, like if the baby was made of glass, fearing that with a single move he could get hurt. Atemu tickled his nose and smiled at him "Hi, I am your dad"

The baby stopped crying and opened his eyes, he had gorgeous amethyst eyes, so bright as Yuugi's. At the sight of them Atemu smiled wider "He has your eyes Yuugi, and they are as beautiful as yours" Yuugi blushed at the compliment

Atemu then rocked the boy in his arms softly "You my son, are going to be one day pharaoh of Egypt" He said Atemu softly, fearing to make him cry again.

"Pharaoh Faith" Commented Yuugi.

Atemu turned at her and smiled at remembering they agreed to name him that way "Yes, Pharaoh Faith" Then Atemu chuckled when Faith pulled his index finger "And he is strong too" Said Atemu with a warm smile

Yuugi smiled at him back "And it seems he likes you"

Atemu chuckled and gave Yuugi Faith back carefully "I'm sure he must like you too, because after all, you made him a warm home for long nine months" He said softly

Yuugi smiled "Thank you Atemu" She gave a kiss to Faith in the forehead and rocked him softly "Now Faith, your mom says you should get some sleep. Because you need to rest and mommy is very tired"

Atemu chuckled "You are?" He asked

Yuugi nodded at him "Of course, it is very tiring to give birth you know that?"

The pharaoh grinned and moved closer to Yuugi, both parents looking down at their son with big smiles on their faces.

"Atemu"

Atemu turned his gaze at her "What is it?"

Yuugi gave him a kiss "I love you" She said warmly

Atemu smiled at her and kissed her lips "I love you too"

The attention of both was caught again when Faith yawned cutely and closed his eyes to have some calm sleep.

Yuugi sighed contently and watched Faith sleeping "Now we are going to be a happy family" She whispered

Atemu nodded "Yes, we will" He agreed.

* * *

Anzu sighed annoyed, she stood up from her bed and grunted "It had past three hours and I still haven't seen my Atemu-kun! I want to see him!" She stormed out of her room and ran through the hallways, ignoring the gazes of everyone as she called "Atemu-kun!" She screamed "Where are you Atemu-kun?"

* * *

The peace inside the room was gone when Atemu and Yuugi heard someone screaming 'Atemu-kun!'

The pharaoh groaned knowing who it was.

And the screaming continued, making Faith to wake up and he started to cry.

Yuugi sighed, held him a bit tighter and rocked him slowly "Shh, is ok Faith, mommy is here, go back to sleep" She cooed

* * *

Anzu stopped running and stayed in silence, her eyes widening in shock when she heard the crying of a baby "That horrible sound!" She screamed, then she turned to the door the guards were guarding "It must be that fucking baby…"

* * *

Yuugi kept rocking Faith but he wouldn't stop crying "Faith, shh, is alright, don't cry, mom and dad are here with you"

But Faith was still crying

Atemu sighed "Even Anzu dares to wake up Faith. I just can't believe her" He murmured

Yuugi sighed "Maybe Faith doesn't want to sleep anymore. He may be hungry"

'Atemu-kun!' they heard again, making Faith cry harder

Atemu groaned and stood up from the bed "Now, I will shut her up and now" He said angered showing one of his gripped fists.

Yuugi shook her head "No Atemu, there's no need to use violence" She said as she was breastfeeding Faith, to her relief, not crying anymore.

Atemu took a deep breathe to calm down "Ok then, I'll do my best to not hurt her. Yet" he said angered trying to hold himself knowing that Faith was in the room. Then he sat back to Yuugi's side.

* * *

Anzu stepped in front of the guards, she tried to open the door, but both blocked her path, not even thinking of letting her in.

The queen groaned in annoyance "Let me in you idiots!" She demanded "I am the queen!"

One of the guards shook his head "We had orders to not let **anyone **in until we received new commands. And I'm afraid that the pharaoh has given no new orders your majesty"

Anzu grunted and walked some meters away from them. She lifted up her dress slightly to reveal a knife tied in her left leg. She took it and grinned as she looked at the sharp object "Then you leave me no choice…"

* * *

Both parents were watching how Faith was sleeping, now that they managed to make him calm down, and were happy that Anzu's screams weren't heard anymore.

Yuugi had her eyes half closed of being too tired "I never thought it would be this beautiful to have a child" She whispered

Atemu wrapped his arm around Yuugi's shoulders protectively "Neither did I. But now I know it is something wonderful"

They shared a small kiss

Yuugi yawned and smiled in tiredness "Atemu I think I'll have some sleep"

Atemu nodded "Ok Yuugi, I will take Faith to Isis"

The pharaoh was about to hold the baby when then the door of the room stormed open and Anzu came inside "There you are Atemu" She screamed

At this Faith woke up and began to cry, Yuugi held her son tighter securely, and Atemu stood up from the bed, standing in front of Anzu to protect his family.

Anzu groaned irritated at the sound of Faith crying, The queen looked over the bed and widened her eyes in horror at seeing that the baby was exactly like Atemu; it was now that she realized everything "You bitch! You slept with my Atemu!"

Yuugi closed here eyes in fear and held Faith in her arms securely.

"Don't ever call her like that again Anzu! **You** are the bitch, not her!" He roared

Anzu gasped at what she heard "Why do you protect her? She had sex with you!"

"No! We made love because we love each other deeply and we want to stay together forever and with our son!"

Anzu groaned and held tightly the knife in her hand that still wasn't seen "I can't believe you can love some slut like her" She grunted and held up her knife "Then I will kill both of them! If I can't have your love then no one will!"

Yuugi gasped in horror at seeing the knife in Anzu's hand, fearing for Faith.

"If you do another move you will be punished with death!" Screamed Atemu threatening

"I don't care!" Was her reply "I will kill both of them and nothing can stop me!"

"Please don't do it! I beg you don't do it!" Cried Yuugi

The crying of Faith increased

"Shut up!" She said angered and irritated

And then Anzu threw the knife towards Yuugi and Faith. At this action everything seemed to slow down, the only thing that Yuugi thought about was 'I need to save Faith' She used her body as a shield for her son and shut her eyes waiting for the worst.

But then she heard the knife being stabbed, but not in her body. She opened her eyes again and gasped in horror at seeing that the knife was stabbed in Atemu's right arm, blood beginning to flow from the wound.

"NO!" Screamed Yuugi in great fear

Atemu stood there panting, and holding his wounded arm trying to catch his breath.

Soon two guards came inside the room at hearing all the noise coming from inside

"G-Guards! Take her… to the dungeons" Said Atemu weakly and in pain, pointing at a pale Anzu

The two guards nodded and held Anzu from both arms and dragged her out of the room. The queen struggled to be free, but she couldn't; she glared at Yuugi and said "You will pay for this! I don't care if I die! At least I will die as a queen!" She screamed as she was finally out of the room

Atemu kept panting, he held the knife in his arm and pulled it out with a quick movement. He groaned and covered the injure trying to stop the blood.

"Atemu! Atemu! Please tell me you are ok!" Said Yuugi terrified.

Atemu just nodded

Yuugi wanting to make sure, tried to stand up but she groaned at not been able to, she still was very tired that she couldn't move from the bed.

And for their relief Isis, Seth and Mahado came inside the room at hearing Faith's crying not stopping and screams of terror.

Isis at seeing the state of Atemu gasped "My pharaoh let me take care of your wound" Then she led Atemu out of the room.

Yuugi watched how Atemu walked out of the room, not been able to believe that he risked his life just to stop Anzu. She sighed depressed, and rocked the still crying Faith in her arms to call him down. She looked at Seth and softened her eyes in concern "Seth, what just happened?" She asked lowly

Seth sighed and shook his head "I'm not sure, I guess Anzu snapped and tried to kill you and your son. We noticed when we saw the dead guards outside"

Yuugi gasped "D-Dead…?"

Seth nodded, looking down in sadness "I'm afraid so, that was the only way Anzu managed to get inside"

"That is horrible…"

Mahado nodded "We know Yuugi, but don't worry, once the pharaoh is fine he will punish her for her crimes"

Yuugi looked down at Faith, who had finally calm down, and miraculously returned to sleep. "I hope so" She looked again at both Priests "Do you think he will be ok?" She asked, wanting her doubts of Atemu being ok or not fade away

Mahado nodded "It is very probable. With him in Isis' hands nothing bad will happen to him"

Yuugi nodded, half closing her eyes.

Seth, noticed she was tired and walked next to her "Do you want me to take…" He said not completing the sentence at not knowing the baby's name

"Faith" Completed Yuugi

Seth chuckled "Do you want me to take Faith, to his room?"

Yuugi nodded "Please do, and try to not wake him up" Yuugi said as she yawned

Seth nodded and bowed "Of course Yuugi" He held Faith in his arms being very careful and left the room with Mahado following behind.

Yuugi gave a worried sigh and laid back in the bed "Please Atemu be ok, I don't know what I'd do without you" She whispered and closed her eyes

* * *

Nekogal: I'd like to thank **Koneko Hoshi **for telling me that back in Egypt men were not allowed in childbirth.

Yugi: Yes we are very grateful!

Nekogal: Now I bet it all makes sense to you about the vision right? Well anyway please review, give your opinions and as always no flaming please. Jaa-ne!


	18. Good change of events

Nekogal: Hey everybody! Thanks for your wonderful reviews, they made me very happy that I will update! Woo! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Atemu groaned and opened his eyes slowly, he felt dizzy, but he managed to sit up. He rubbed his head and looked around him, to find himself in his own room with Isis looking at him concerned "Isis?" He asked confused

The Priestess sighed of relief "I'm glad to know you are ok my pharaoh"

Atemu blinked several times "What happened?"

"Well your majesty, you were hurt in the arm by Anzu. The wound was nothing serious, but you lost a great amount of blood" She said

Atemu looked down at his arm, and saw there was a bandage covering his wound. He turned at Isis again "How long had I've been sleeping?"

"Three hours and a half your majesty" Informed Isis

Atemu widened his eyes "So long?" His eyes changed from surprise to concern "Where is Yuugi? And Faith? Are they ok?" He asked desperately

"Fear not my pharaoh" Comforted Isis "Yuugi woke up not too long ago, she is with Faith, and they are fine. She asked me too about you, so your concern is mutual" She said with a smile

Atemu sighed of relief "Can I see her?"

Isis nodded "Of course, she is still in the healing chambers waiting for you"

Atemu stood up from the bed, he opened the door to come out, but was stopped by Isis "But my pharaoh"

He turned around to face her "Yes?"

She approached to the pharaoh and sighed concerned "What will you do to Anzu?"

Anzu groaned at hearing her name "Let her in the dungeons, I want guards watching for her and don't give her food until I give you a new order" And then saying nothing else he left the room.

Atemu ran through the hallways, and arrived in no time in the healing chambers to find again two guards outside. The guards let him in and once he was inside he smiled at what he saw.

Yuugi was there in bed with Faith in her arms, breastfeeding him, looking down at her son with a warm smile marked on her lips.

Atemu smiled of relief and sat next to her, then he gave her a passionate kiss, when he needed air he broke the kiss for a brief moment and kissed her again, more passionately than the last one. Repeating this until their lips were dry.

Panting Atemu smiled and stroke Yuugi's cheek with his thumb "I'm so happy to know you both are alright" He said happily

"So am I. I was very worried about you, I don't know how I'd make it through without you. And I wouldn't forget myself if Faith grew up without a father" She said sadly

Atemu shook his head "Don't think that Yuugi, you know I'll never abandon you. Especially now that I finally have my son here with me"

Yuugi smiled, being sure that Atemu was honest with his words "And did Isis say anything about your arm?"

"Just that I lost a lot of blood. But I should be fine" He said with a smile

"Are you sure?" She asked, but Atemu nodded. She sighed of relief "Thank Ra"

Atemu smiled wider, licked her lips lovingly and then kissed her "And what happened to you while I was asleep?" He asked smoothly

"Well, Seth took Faith to his new room while I had some rest. I woke up and couldn't stand with Faith being away from my arms so I asked Seth to bring him back to me. It pasted a few minutes until you came" She said smiling

Atemu chuckled and looked down at Faith "As I thought. You are a splendid mother"

Yuugi blushed at the compliment.

It was quiet for a moment until Atemu began to nip Yuugi's earlobe causing her to shiver "Tell me Yuugi, how does it feel?" He asked as he looked down at Faith

"Um" Yuugi flushed from her cheeks "It feels weird, beautifully weird"

Atemu smiled and licked her neck "Yuugi can I ask you something else?"

Yuugi nodded, as Faith let go of her and closed his eyes to have some sleep "Of course"

"Is there something you'd like to do to Anzu?" He asked lowly, to not show his anger at just having to mention her name

Yuugi bit her lower lip and looked away from Atemu "I… I… really don't know. I w-want her to get punished, but I never liked revenge, and for me to torture her like she did to me, would be like acting the way Anzu did with me"

Atemu nodded "I understand sweetheart. You are as innocent as in the day I first lay my eyes on you" He said softly, making her to blush. "Do you think, you can stand up now? Because I'd like you to take Faith to his room"

Yuugi nodded "Sure" She stood up from the bed carefully and walked by Atemu's side, coming out of the room, through hallways, getting attention of a lot of people at seeing the small creature in Yuugi's arms.

After some walking they arrived to a door that was next to Atemu's room. They came inside to a big room, with a wooden big cradle, a rocking chair next to it, some nightstands, a rug in the middle of the room filled with toys.

Yuugi moved towards the cradle and placed very, very carefully Faith, then covered him with the sheets; and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Atemu turned at Yuugi "Now, would you mind if we go into our room?"

"Um, no, of course not" Answered Yuugi, being already curious of what Atemu was planning.

They came out from the room and entered Atemu's. They closed the door behind, and the pharaoh led Yuugi to sit on the bed.

"Atemu, may I know what are you planning to do?" She asked, not holding anymore her curiousness

Atemu chuckled and knelt in one knee and held Yuugi's right hand making her to gasp and blush red crimson "Yuugi, I believe that our God Ra wanted us to meet, and when that day came I was the happiest person in my kingdom. We've been together through a lot of things, from our secret love, to having Faith as our son. And now that we are parents and that Anzu can't get on our way anymore, I'd like to ask you…"

Tears began to form in Yuugi's eyes, she tried to hold them by watching how the sun was setting down, but it was useless.

"… Yuugi, at first my servant, the next second my crush, then my beautiful flower, the mother of my child, and soon my wife and queen. Will you marry me?" He asked as he took out a ring with a beautiful amethyst gem, having engraved in the ring 'I love you'

Yuugi finally began to sob and let the tears out, she covered her eyes and nodded "Of course I will!" She said between sobs "I love you Atemu, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" She said as she watched how Atemu placed the ring in her finger

"I love you Yuugi" Said Atemu with a warm smile on his face

"I love you too Atemu" She said still crying and hugged her fiancé. "I promise to be the best wife you could have"

Atemu chuckled and kissed her neck "There's no need for promises, you are already a perfect wife"

At the compliment Yuugi cried harder, causing Atemu to laugh.

* * *

Anzu sat in the darkest corner of her cell, her wrists were chained and all her golden articles were taken away, remaining only in her white dress.

She looked at the guards watching for her and grinned "Soon my Atemu-kun will come to his senses. And then he'll abandon that bitch and her fucking son" She hissed.

It was then that in that moment Seth came inside, with anger marked on his face. I was pretty obvious that he had lost his patience towards her "Keep dreaming, soon the pharaoh will punish you for all that you had done. And there is no way you're getting out of this one"

Anzu grunted "I don't care. It still was worth hiring Igami to rape that runt"

Seth widened his eyes "So you were the one behind it! Now with more reason Atemu will kill you"

Anzu laughed "So what? Even if I die, what do you think Egypt will believe? Simple, that their pharaoh killed his queen just to protect a servant" She said with mischief.

Seth grinned and crossed his arms in victory "Actually, Egypt will know that the pharaoh killed a woman that tortured his fiancé when she was carrying his son"

Anzu gasped "Fiancé?"

The Priest nodded "How ironic isn't it? I was just informed that the pharaoh proposed to Yuugi and they will get married as soon as they can"

Anzu groaned.

Then in that moment another guard came inside and bowed to Seth "Your highness, the pharaoh says he's ready to order the punishment for the queen. He'll be waiting at the throne room"

"Ok" Answered Seth. The guard bowed and left.

The Priest turned at the guards watching Anzu "Take her to the throne room"

The guards bowed, opened the cell, and held her tightly from her arms, dragging her out.

* * *

Atemu was sitting on his throne, with Yuugi sitting next to him, carrying Faith in her arms as the baby was sleeping. Both were silent so they were deep in their thoughts, like Atemu's, 'I finally have the chance for revenge, no one will hurt Yuugi or my family, Anzu will be gone forever, and a great queen will rule with me'. But unlike Atemu, Yuugi was worried 'Will Anzu thread me again? Will I be strong enough to see someone die? Should I feel guilty that this is happening to Anzu? Or should I just be happy that she got what she deserved?'

Their thoughts were interrupted when finally two guards came inside holding Anzu by her arms and threw her in front of Atemu forcing her to bow.

Soon, the other Priests including Seth stood behind the throne.

"Your majesty" Called Seth, catching Atemu's attention

"Yes?" Asked the pharaoh, his voice sounding slightly angered

Seth walked towards him and whispered something to him in the ear, the whole room being quiet, but filled with suspense. Once Seth finished talking, he walked back as he saw a wide eyed Atemu standing up.

The pharaoh kept standing there, watching fiercely at chained Anzu before him. Yuugi feeling slightly panicked at the reaction of his fiancé looked at him worried "Atemu? Are you ok?" She asked

Atemu closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, then he managed to speak "Anzu, you have committed many crimes. You tortured a servant, threatened her to be a prisoner, and as I was told you hired someone to try to rape her" He hissed, and everyone widened their eyes in horror

Even though Yuugi didn't seem to be alarmed, she was very scared at realizing that Anzu was the one that wanted her to be raped. The truth was too much for her that it took her several minutes to understand the situation.

"You slapped her when she was my personal servant" Continued Atemu" You tortured her when she was about to give birth and then tried to kill her and MY son. Not just that but you harmed me. You deserve nothing else but death. You will be executed as a prisoner and not as a queen, now that Yuugi and I will get married"

"But Atemu-kun!" Screamed Anzu "She doesn't deserve you! She is just a bitch!"

Yuugi at the insult looked away from Anzu and held Faith tighter.

But Atemu had enough, he walked down from his throne towards Anzu and slapped her harshly causing everyone to gasp in surprise "You have no right to call the future queen of Egypt that way!" He screamed in great anger.

Anzu just grunted and ignored that she had a bruise in her cheek, just like Yuugi did when the ex-queen slapped her.

At the screaming of Atemu, Faith woke up for a brief second "Shh, is ok Faith, go back to sleep" Cooed Yuugi to her son, trying to get him to sleep again.

Atemu gripped his fists containing all the anger he felt "You will be executed tomorrow when the sun sets" He groaned at her and returned to sit next to Yuugi "Now take her away from my sight!"

The same guards that brought her there bowed and held Anzu once more back to the dungeons.

Once Anzu was out of sight Atemu sighed of relief and closed his eyes trying to have some peace "I'm glad she is gone"

"I think you did manage to control some of your anger Atemu, because I know you wanted to do something worse than just screaming" She said as she rocked Faith

Atemu nodded "Of course I did, after all she was the one that wanted you to be raped by that bast-"

"Atemu!" Interrupted Yuugi "Don't say those words in front of Faith" She scolded

Atemu sighed "Sorry. It's just that I'm still angry I let that happen"

Yuugi kissed Atemu's cheek "Don't worry Atemu, that is left in the past now, and it is there where it belongs. Stop blaming yourself" She saidwanting to comfort him

Atemu just nodded "Ok"

Yuugi smiled "So, when will you tell Egypt about our marriage?" She asked

Atemu blinked, he had forgot about it, not just that but he had to inform his kingdom about Anzu's future death and that he now had an heir "Well, I guess before Anzu's death"

Nodding Yuugi yawned "I see"

The pharaoh smiled at her "Tired?" He asked kindly

Yuugi turned at him and gave a tired smile "Kind of"

Atemu stood up "Mahado" He called, and the Priest came immediately "Yes your majesty?" He asked

"All of you may go to rest. Yuugi and I will be leaving now" He said recieving a nod, then Atemu left the room, with Yuugi following behind. And soon when both left the Priests went to their respective chambers.

* * *

Atemu laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling knowing that soon, this nightmare would be over 'We'll get married, Anzu will be executed, I have a son, and Yuugi and I will rule Egypt. Nothing wrong can happen in my life now' He thought.

The door to his room was opened and Yuugi came inside "Faith is already sleeping Atemu. So we can have some rest" She said as she sat next to Atemu

Atemu sat up and smiled at Yuugi "Good, he had a very long day"

Yuugi sighed contently and leaned her head on Atemu's shoulder.

Atemu chuckled and nipped her neck eliciting cute purrs, but then he let go of her causing Yuugi to whine.

"I almost forgot" Said Atemu. He lifted her chin and then undid the chain around her neck "You are no longer a servant" he said with a smile.

Yuugi watched wide eyed the chain in Atemu's hands; she was free now, she wasn't a servant, she wouldn't serve to anyone now. Yuugi touched her neck and gasped in happiness when she felt her skin instead of the rusty chains. "I… I am free…?" She whispered

Atemu smiled at her happily, and pushed her softly on the bed "Yes, you are" He said, and then he proceeded to kiss her neck with butterfly kisses.

* * *

Nekogal: I really do hope you liked it! Now that Anzu will be killed, Atemu and Yuugi will be married, and Faith is safe. And remember, the end is near.

Yugi: So give your opinions and review please!

Nekogal: Jaa-ne!


	19. Happy Ending

Nekogal: Here is the next chapter, thanks for waiting and for your reviews! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy the last chap!

* * *

After a long and passionate night, both Atemu and Yuugi were resting in deep sleep, in each other's warm embrace, dreaming with the near future, where nothing bad would ever happen.

Until Faith started crying.

Both parents opened their eyes, Atemu held Yuugi tighter and she chuckled "I'll go get him to sleep Atemu, after all I have to wake up everY two hours" She whispered in the ear to her fiancé.

Atemu gave her a kiss in the cheek and let her go "Ok sweetie" He said tired

Yuugi stood up from the bed and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and came out from the room, stepping inside Faith's to find his son crying in the cradle, wanting comfort from his mother.

Yugi smiled and picked him up, and tickled his nose, and chuckled at hearing his cute laughing "Is ok now, go back to sleep" She cooed, rocking him softly "Your dad is a little busy by now, with his pharaoh stuff to do" She chuckled, knowing that for Atemu sleeping was a very important thing to do. "Just don't worry, he will come see you at the morning" She gave Faith a kiss on the forehead "After all, Egypt will know you tomorrow" (A/N: Sounds familiar to you?)

She kept silent for a moment, glad that he managed to get him to stop crying, and just wanted to get him to sleep now "You know what Faith?" She asked out of the blue "I think you'll be as handsome as your father; you both have a lot in common; and I can assure you that many girls will be looking for you" She said and chuckled at her own words "And one day, you'll find your perfect queen, just as your daddy found me" She whispered

Faith yawned and Yuugi smiled "But you know, even though your daddy is the pharaoh and is always busy, I don't mind. I'll get used to it. And I can tell that when you grow up he'll do anything to spend more time with you" She said, and then smiled wider at seeing Faith asleep again. She gave him a kiss in the forehead and placed him carefully back on the cradle "Have a good sleep Faith"

She left the room quietly and came inside Atemu's again. She saw through the balcony that it still was dark outside, so she had some time to sleep.

Yuugi returned to bed and in the second Atemu felt her, he wrapped his arms around her protectively, and Yuugi as a natural response snuggled closer to his body.

And soon, both returned to sleep.

The next day, everyone in the palace woke up early, being very exited to announce Anzu's death and the marriage of Atemu and Yuugi to Egypt. So, once the sun was up and shining Atemu summoned his kingdom to be outside the palace, waiting for the great announcement.

Seth, and Mahado were already in the balcony of Atemu's room, waiting for the arrival of Anzu, and Atemu and Yuugi. Soon, two guards brought a chained Anzu to the balcony, being held from her wrists at every moment in case she tried to escape.

And then, silence ruled the moment when Atemu, and Yuugi with Faith in her arms stepped in the balcony, gaining the attention of every single person that was standing below them.

Atemu cleared his throat, and looked down at his kingdom "My kingdom of Egypt!" He said "I summoned you to tell you great announces for everyone. First of all, I had finally found an heir to the throne" Everyone cheered in happiness as Yuugi lifted Faith slightly for everyone to see him. Atemu called for order and kept talking "Also, the mother of my son, Yuugi, will marry me now that she gave me a child" Again everyone cheered, as Yuugi waved nervously at Egypt and rocked Faith.

"And also" Continued Atemu "Anzu, the ex-queen and my ex-wife, will be punished with death because of trying to kill my future wife and son, and for harming me the pharaoh" At this everyone booed "And today, at sunset, her life will be taken" And for Anzu's surprise, Egypt cheered in happiness.

Anzu groaned at the reaction and just looked away.

"Egypt will have the honour to have Yuugi, as queen of Egypt in two months, when our wedding comes. And I promise to you, my kingdom, that everything will be better now and there will be nothing to worry about" At the last words of Atemu, Egypt cheered in great and sheer happiness, at knowing that they would be ruled by a kind queen, unlike Anzu.

And then, Atemu, and Yuugi left, hearing behind them as they walked how happy Egypt was. When both were gone Mahado and Seth left too, being followed by the guards that dragged Anzu back into her cell at the dungeons.

**At Sunset, in the Guillotine room (A/N: Aren't you happy?)**

All the Priests, and Atemu and Yuugi were gathered, waiting for Anzu to come, now that the sun was setting down.

Even though Yuugi wasn't ready to see someone die, she had to be present, now that she was the future queen she had no option. But knowing that Faith was only a baby, she decided to not bring him with them. Yuugi right now was standing at Atemu's side, wishing that with his presence she could have enough strength to watch.

The door was opened and two guards came holding Anzu from her arms, she had an expression of great anger, and that anger was towards Atemu and Yuugi. Her head was placed under the guillotine, and was held down from her back by two strong guards, as a man with a black mask was waiting for the order to pull the rope and take Anzu's life away.

Atemu took a step forward "The time has finally come Anzu. Is there anything you'd like to say before you die?" He asked angrily, remarking the word 'die'

Anzu smirked at Atemu "Well, I shall confess that it was worth everything I did to that runt" She said as she looked at Yuugi "I really enjoyed torturing her, it was fun. And also my dear Atemu, I never loved you, I just loved your body, money, and status" She said with mischief.

Atemu gripped his fists and groaned "Kill her now!" He commanded

The man with the mask smirked and pulled the rope. Yuugi shut her eyes closed and hid her face in Atemu's chest, not feeling strong enough to watch. Atemu held Yuugi closer and smirked at seeing how the sharp metal cut through Anzu's skin, taking her life away as blood flowed from the body to the floor.

Some of the Priests were wide eyed, like Mahado, Isis and Shimon. And some others were smirking, like Seth was.

Atemu couldn't get enough of the scene before him, and smirked wider.

"Atemu, can we go now please?" Asked Yuugi still hiding her face in his chest. And Atemu in response held her tighter and nodded "Of course my love" He turned at the guards "Get rid of the body; this nightmare is finally over" The guards bowed and Atemu and Yuugi left.

**Two months later**

Atemu was pacing in his room, feeling very nervous and wanting to see Yuugi again. It was their wedding day, and Isis was helping Yuugi with her dress, and Atemu just couldn't wait to say 'I do' and kiss her like if there was no tomorrow. Right now Atemu was already dressed, wearing his crown, two anklets, a bracelet in each arm, a golden necklace with an amethyst stone, a beige skirt and a tunic with the same colour streaked in gold, he had a golden silk clothe as belt and his crimson cape falling on his back.

He was waiting patiently for someone to come and tell him everything was ready, which it was very probable Mahado or Shimon told him, now that Seth was babysitting Faith (A/N: Lol! Can you picture it?)

To his relief there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Answered Atemu immediately, and Shimon stepped inside "Sorry to bother you your majesty, but everything is ready" The elder said.

Atemu nodded and smiled "Ok Shimon. I'll be at the gardens soon. And um, Shimon?" He asked shyly.

"Yes your majesty?" Answered Shimon.

Atemu blushed "H-Have you seen Yuugi? And how does she look?" He asked a little embarrassed.

Shimon chuckled "She looks beautiful, I'm sure you won't contain yourself to spend some time alone with her" He said with a smirk.

"Shimon!" Said Atemu blushing more.

The elder chuckled at his expression "Sorry, your majesty, but I was young once too" He said and then left the room.

Atemu cleared his throat to make his blush go away "Well, I better get going to the gardens" He sighed dreamily "And then I'll see Yuugi" Then he left the room.

* * *

Atemu was at the altar in the gardens, it was sunset, people were sitting in both left and right sides, and Mahado was ready to begin the ceremony; Seth was behind Atemu, still babysitting Faith, holding the kid in his arms; and where Yuugi would be standing was Mana, waiting for her to come.

Finally Isis, leading Yuugi to the altar came in.

Atemu, at seeing Yuugi widened his eyes and opened his jaw at noticing how beautiful she was, she was wearing a white sleeveless dress, two golden anklets, a pair of long golden earrings, two bracelets in each arm, a small golden circlet with a white veil covering her face, and a bright necklace with a crimson stone, and was holding a bouqet of white roses. Shimon was right, Atemu wasn't even capable to stop naughty thoughts come into his mind.

Isis let go of her and sat with the rest of the people.

Yuugi stood next to Atemu and blushed at seeing Atemu's expression "Close your jaw Atemu" She whispered

Atemu blinked and closed it, and then he chuckled "You look beautiful Yuugi" He whispered at her, causing her to blush more.

Mahado then cleared his throat and began to read from the book in his hands.

* * *

"Now, pharaoh Atemu" Said Mahado turning at Atemu "Do you take Yuugi as your wife, in sickness and health, poorness and richness, and in bad and goods?" He asked smiling, already knowing the answer.

Atemu nodded, not moving his gaze away from Yuugi "Of course I do" He said smiling widely

"And you Yuugi" He said and turned to Yuugi "Do you take pharaoh Atemu as your husband, in sickness and health, in poorness and richness, and in bad and goods?" He asked once more.

Yuugi held the bouqet of flowers tighter and nodded smiling "Yes, I do"

Mahado smiled "Then, with Ra as a witness, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss-" But he could not finish the sentence when Atemu was already kissing Yuugi fiercely.

Seth sighed and covered Faith's eyes "Trust me Faith, you don't want to see that"

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands as they stood up.

Yuugi broke the kiss and took deep breathes, she looked down at the bouqet of flowers and then threw it behind waiting for someone to catch it, and then she returned to kiss Atemu.

Seth saw how Isis, Mana and some other girls invited to the wedding tried to catch the bouqet, but it fell on Jou's lap.

Seth chuckled at seeing the blushing face of his beloved "Nice catch puppy "

Jou stood up and picked the bouqet in his hands, still blushing as he approached to Seth "Y-You know what this means do you?" Asked the blond one.

The Priest chuckled "Of course I do, it means we'll be soon like them" He said and pointed to Atemu and Yuugi, who were leaning against the wall making out.

Jou blushed "Oh" He turned back at Seth "Doesn't Atemu have to crown Yuugi as the new queen?"

Seth smirked "He does"

"And, shouldn't someone interrupt then?" He asked once.

"I would" Answered Seth "But I'm babysitting Faith"

The blond one looked down at Faith and smiled "I see" Jou said, and turned his gaze to see how Mahado approached both lovebirds shyly.

Mahado poked Atemu's shoulder and interrupted both "Um, your majesty, sorry to interrupt but you have to crown Yuugi as the queen"

Both Atemu and Yuugi blushed "Oh yes, right" Said Atemu, being oblivious of that matter.

Atemu led Yuugi back to the altar and the girl knelt in front of Atemu; Mahado, handed Atemu a crown with two rubies and an emerald, at the same size of Atemu's crown.

The pharaoh stood in front of Yuugi and cleared his throat "Now that we are married, I pronounce you Yuugi, queen of Egypt" He said and replaced the circlet she was wearing with the crown. Yuugi looked up at him and smiled, and stood up "I can't be any happier now" She said and held his hands.

Everyone clapped once more, knowing that Egypt would be ruled by a great queen.

* * *

After a long day of celebrating their wedding, Atemu, carrying Yuugi in his arms came inside their room "Finally alone my beloved"

Yuugi chuckled and gave him a kiss "Indeed, and Faith is asleep right now so there is no time to waste" She said as she was laid down on the bed "Now come here hot stuff"

Atemu grinned and kissed her passionately, knowing that in that same day, their lives would change forever, in the best way. Soon, Atemu broke the kiss and looked down at her "I love you Yuugi" He panted

"I love you too" She answered between pants and captured her husband's lips, moaning when she felt how her clothes were taken off.

**Two years later**

Atemu was in the gardens, sitting in the soft green grass, opening his arms to Faith that was three meters way from him "Come here Faith, I know you can do it" Said Atemu trying to cheer his son to walk.

Faith stood in both legs and took small, slow steps, doing his best to not lose balance, wanting to reach his father to give him a hug.

"Come on Faith, you can do it!" Cheered Atemu once again, causing Faith to smile slightly.

The small kid took a few more steps, until he fell and sniffed, small tears falling in his eyes "No, no Faith it is alright, it is good to make mistakes, everyone learns from their mistakes, you have nothing to worry about. You just need to keep trying"

Faith sobbed and stood up once more, he kept walking slowly, being each step closer to his father, until finally he reached him and gave Atemu a tight hug. Atemu smiled down at his son and stroke his hair "I knew you could do it"

Yuugi soon walked by and sat next to Atemu "Was he able to walk Atemu?" She asked smiling.

Atemu nodded "Indeed, he never gave up" He said proudly.

Yuugi smiled down at her son and picked him up in her arms "That is my boy!" She said happily "My boy that never gives up and is very strong" She said and Faith laughed as she laid kisses in his forehead.

Atemu smiled at the scene and whispered to her "Have you thought what I talked to you about earlier?" He asked softly.

Yuugi smiled at remembering "I did, and I'd love to have another baby with you Atemu" She whispered back, her smile not fading away.

Atemu smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'm so happy to hear that"

Yuugi chuckled and stood up still carrying Faith "Who wants to go play with Mana?" She asked to Faith.

Faith smiled cheerfully and raised his hand "Me mo-mommy!" He answered.

"Then let's go visit her. Because we know that uncle Jou is very busy now that he just got married a week ago" She said still smiling as they walked away.

Atemu stood up from the grass and sighed contently, he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes smiling "Thank you Ra, for giving me such a wonderful life" He said and then followed Yuugi from behind.

THE END

* * *

Nekogal: That's the end everyone! I really do hope you liked it. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and added to favourites, because without you people this story wouldn't be here.

Yugi: So please give us one last review, and tell us what you think!

Nekogal: And I hope to see you soon. Jaa-ne!


End file.
